Quand les loups hurlent à la lune
by Agent Talium
Summary: Scott pensait enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie à peu près ordinnaire, en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Mais c'était sans compté sur Derek, les chasseurs, et ces petites nouvelles qui venaient d'arriver. De même, qui est donc cette jeune fille au fond de la classe? Celle qui a les mêmes yeux argentés que leur nouveau professeur de littérature? Dix chapitres, bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

L'obscurité était totale, profonde, étouffante. La seule lumière qui éclairait la ville était celle de la lune, aussi pure qu'inquiétante. Un froid mordant avait prit ses quartiers et, frissonnant dans sa veste en cuir, Stiles se demandait combien de temps son meilleur ami, Scott, mettrait à l'entendre.

Balançant un nouveau cailloux sur la vitre du second étage, il en vint à se demander si Scott était vraiment doté de la super-ouïe des Loups-garous, comme il se plaisait à le dire. Stiles avait toujours eu horreur de parler d'ouïe surdéveloppé, ou même d'odorat extra sensoriel. Il préférait utiliser des termes plus désuets tel que « Super-ouïe », ou « Odorat de garou ».

Finalement, la fenêtre de la chambre de son meilleur ami s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, les traits chiffonné par le sommeil. Il avait la peau mate, les cheveux bruns, et de grands yeux noirs. Passant une main sur son front, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Stiles- son meilleur ami mais tout de même-, faisait devant chez lui à une heure du matin, la veille de la pleine lune ?

Fixant la silhouette malingre qui portait un jean et un tee-shirt pour seul vêtement, et qui tentait de faire de la lumière avec l'écran turquoise de son SAMSUNG, Scott demanda :

-Stiles, c'est bien toi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a une vue bionique ?

-Très drôle, grommela il son grondement ressemblant vaguement à celui d'un loup, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles, désignant la forêt derrière lui dont les arbres semblaient s'étirer pour toucher les étoiles, s'exclama :

-Gambader dans les bois ! D'habitude, tu adores ça !

-Stiles, demain c'est la pleine lune.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors j'aimerai pouvoir dormir un peu, avant de passer ma nuit dehors à étriper tout ce qui bouge !

-Allez, quand tu passes la nuit avec Allison, ce n'est pas ce que tu dis, railla Stiles.

-Et imagine que Derek me voit… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux trop courts, dépité. A cette simple phrase, il avait saisit que son meilleur ami ne viendrait pas. Levant à nouveau les yeux, il s'exclama une dernière fois :

-Allez, viens !

-Stiles, je ne peux pas.

-Mais…

-Désolé. Ecoute, je vais me coucher, on en parle demain. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau. Sans qu'il eu le temps de répondre, il entendit Scott fermer sa fenêtre et il resta seul au milieu de la nuit. Grognant, il fit volte face et partit en claquant des pieds, se dirigeant vers la forêt comme vers chez lui.  
Dans son crâne, une question hurlait avec la force d'une corne de brume. Comment son meilleur ami avait put lui donner une excuse aussi bidon que « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé » ?! C'était impossible, impensables, il devait il y avoir une erreur quelque part. Lorsqu'il pénétra sur le tapis d'humus, longeant les arbres craquant comme les rouages d'un robot, il se remémora les informations diffusées ces trois derniers jours. Ainsi que ce qu son père, le Shérif de la ville, lui avait dit. Tout était parfaitement clair dans son esprit : les visages arrachés, les yeux mâchés, les intestins mordus et éparpillés à tout va, en une bouillie sanglante et collante, presque bleuâtre. Trois meurtres. Trois jours. Mais Derek était très clair à ce sujet : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Loup-garou.

Un Alpha, toujours d'après lui, extrêmement puissant et dangereux. Face à lui, seul une poignée de Loup-garou dans le monde était à l'abri d'une mort douloureuse, effrayante et sanglante. Quiconque se frotterait à lui risquait « d'être éviscérer, étriper par des mâchoires, puis dévorer et déchiqueté par les ongles les plus affutés qu'il existait dans ce putain de monde. ». C'était une phrase de Derek, cela aussi.

Au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs lui revenaient, et qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt, un étrange sentiment de peur le saisissait. Une boule naquit dans son estomac lorsqu'il entendit une branche craquer. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Se retournant, le jeune trouva devant lui une créature de cauchemar.

A quelques mètres de lui se tenait une énorme boule de muscle de poil, noire comme l'ébène, qui émettait un grognement sourd semblable à celui de l'orage. Deux énormes pattes musclées s'enfonçaient dans le sol avec la force d'un bœuf, des griffes acérées broyaient la terre, et ses crocs semblaient des poignards éclatants. Ses yeux rouges luisaient tel des braises ardentes.

Stiles avala péniblement sa salive. Il était très, très mal à en juger par la quantité de mousse qui s'échappait des lèvres du loup-garou. Cette créature avait faim, il y mettait sa main à couper. Il songea un instant à tenter de s'enfuir, avant de se rappeler de ce que Derek était capable de faire, lorsqu'il était en colère. Et cette créature était bien plus puissante que lui.

Se préparant à mourir, le garçon serra les poings, et aspira à plein poumon l'air glacé. Le vent lui brula la gorge, et il regarda la créature grogner avant de fondre sur lui. Ses pattes puissantes allaient le broyer lorsqu'un grognement plus fort encore que celui de l'Alpha retentit. Aussitôt, une boule de muscle et de fourrure d'un blanc éclatant se jeta sur son assaillant, et l'envoya voler d'un coup de mâchoire.

Stiles fut renversé par la force du choc des deux animaux. Le nouveau venu était plus haut sur patte, et plus large que le premier. Son large poitrail dévoilait d'autant ses poils immaculés tachés de sang écarlate. Montrant ses crocs rougis, il avança vers le loup noir en grognant. Ses yeux rouges luisaient plus que ceux de Derek, Peter et le premier Alpha réunis.

A cette simple marque, Stiles fut convaincue de trois choses : la première était qu'il risquait soit d'être étripé, soit de pouvoir s'en aller la seconde qu'il devait être en présence d'un des rares Loups-garous capable de ne pas craindre l'Alpha meurtrier et la troisième qu'il devait courir, très vite. N'écoutant que son instinct, il ne se fit pas prier et, sans attendre, il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'en fut. Il crut s'envoler tant ses jambes courraient, son souffle était court, et sa tête tournait lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la forêt.

S'adossant à un lampadaire, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, et resta songeur un instant. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour revenir pleinement à lui, et réaliser qu'il n'était pas mort. Ni encore dans la forêt, ce qui était un miracle aussi. Comment avait il fait pour quitter les deux Loups-garous ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Tout était étrangement vague autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donner un brusque coup sur la tête.

Le lendemain matin, Scott allait ranger la voiture de sa mère sur le parking du lycée lorsqu'une Lotus grise lui barra violemment la route. Prenant la place -qu'il avait repérer d'après lui le premier-, Jackson gara sa voiture sans se soucier que le vieux tacos bleu de Scott ne trouve pas de place. Après tout, était il plus important qu'une vieille carcasse de fer puisse se garer ou bien qu'un bolide métallisé qui coutait plus du quadruple d'un an de salaire de sa mère trouve une place ? La réponse lui parut évidente.

Alors que Jackson cadrait son créneau pour ne pas rayer sa voiture, au volant de la sienne, le Loup-garou semblait sur le point d'imploser. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que le beau-gosse du lycée lui pique sa place de parking ? Ses yeux devinrent mordoré le temps d'un instant. Poussant un soupir, il fit marche-arrière, comme tous les matins, pour aller trouver une place à un kilomètre au moins du lycée, comme tous les matins.

Alors que, en crachotant, la voiture que lui avait prêté sa mère remontait la pente qui menait au bas côté où il allait se garer habituellement, un événement inattendu arriva. Surgissant de la rue à une vitesse hallucinante, le moteur ronronnant de plaisir, une Ford Mustang noir comme la nuit vint se placer derrière la voiture de Jackson. La vitre teintée du conducteur se baissa, laissant apparaître une jeune fille d'entre dix sept et vingt ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns que quelques mèches rouges zébraient, sa peau était claire, ses lèvres fines et maquillées.

Scott sentit son estomac se retourner lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rouges comme ceux d'un Alpha fixer la Lotus. Appuyant sur le klaxon qui hurla avec la force d'une corne de brume, l'inconnue s'exclama :

-Bouge de là, connard !

Jackson sortit de sa voiture. Il portait un jean et un blouson léger d'un gris sombre. Balançant son sac sur son épaule, il servie à la fille un sourire moqueur :

-Désolé poupée, c'est prit.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase « Bouge de là, connard ! » ?

-J'étais là le premier.

-Rien à carrer, avoua elle.

Le footballer eut un sourire malsain. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il leva son majeur, puis recommença à avancer. Ce geste sembla mettre la conductrice dans une colère noire. Ses dents semblèrent s'allonger, ses yeux se mirent à luire de l'intérieur, et Scott n'aurait pas été étonné si elle s'état soudainement changé en Loup-garou pour aller dévorer Jackson. Sans qu'elle l'eut même regarder, il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Quoi que le mot convenable devait être « soumis ».

Sans remonter la vitre de sa voiture, la jeune fille appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça sur la Lotus qui semblait terrifié. Au moment de l'impact, Jackson poussa un bref hurlement. Sans y prêter attention, elle continua d'avancer, poussant la voiture argentée qui, bientôt, ne fut qu'un tas de tôle fumante et ratatinées, n'ayant même plus de place de parking. Avec un sourire satisfait, la conductrice quitta l'habitacle, un sac de cuir noir sur son épaule.

Dés qu'il la vit entièrement, Scott se racla la gorge, et Jackson arrêta même de hurler. Face à eux se tenait une fille d'une mètre soixante quinze, semblant être tombée dans un gros pot de peinture noire. Elle portait de talons compensés, un jean slim orné de chaine argentées, et un tee-shirt large représentant une tête de mort saillait sa poitrine rebondie. Un perfecto en cuir noire comme le reste était posé sur ses épaules, et une paire de mitaine saillait ses mains. Déposant une paire de lunette – qui devait couter le prix de la voiture de Scott- sur son nez, elle déclara, satisfaite, en donnant une petit tape sur le dos de Jackson :

-Eh bah tu vois ! C'était pas si dure de se pousser !

Sans que le jeune homme n'ait rien put ajouter, elle se dirigea vers le lycée. Soudain, une voix résonna depuis la voiture :

-Bloody ! Attend moi !

Au même moment, une blonde aux yeux bleus jaillit de l'intérieur de la Mustang. Elle était assez grande, portait une jupe et un top bleu, et une veste en jean couvrait ses épaules. Scott remarqua brièvement qu'elle portait des Bensimons, et dégageait une odeur bien particulière qu'il apprécia.

La blonde s'élança à la poursuite de la conductrice apparemment appeler « Bloody », et disparut dans la cohue habituelle des matins de classe. Jackson, de plus en plus abasourdie, fixait tour à tour ce qui restait de sa voiture et la Mustang, hésitant manifestement à se transformer ou à aller dévorer Bloody. Il eut une réaction improbable, que Scott ne comprit pas.

Levant les yeux, il le fusilla du regard, et hurla :

-McCall, c'est toi qui a payé cette meuf ?

-J'y suis pour rien, avoua il.

-Dans ce cas ça doit être ton larbin qui l'a fait… Mais où il est d'ailleurs ? Stiles !

Profitant de la colère de Jackson, le jeune homme fit demi tour et s'en fut vers son bas côté habituel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas mécontent du tout que cette fille ait réduit la voiture du footballer à l'état de papier aluminium.

Il conduisit quelques minutes avant de piquer vers un pick-up défoncé de Stiles, qui dormait au bord de la route. Adossé à la portière, son meilleur ami faisait face à Derek qui ne semblait pas ravie. Son visage était tendu, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux avaient une légère teinte pourpre, et tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Face à lui, Stiles avait les traits tirés et les yeux vides. Sa peau avait la couleur d'une serviette de bain.

Se garant derrière le pick-up, Scott descendit de voiture et vint se poster avec le duo. Sans prêter attention à l'évidente mauvaise humeur de Derek, il s'exclama :

-Bonjour !

-Salut, murmura Stiles.

-T'es en retard, remarqua Derek, T'as encore voulu prendre la place de Jackson, hein ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas eu. Cela dit, lui non plus…

-Tiens donc, murmura le loup-garou qui semblait ne rien en avoir à faire.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Stiles, et demanda :

-Tu es sure de ce que tu as vu ?

-Attend, comment veux tu que j'invente un truc pareil !

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? S'enquit Scott.

Stiles devint deux fois plus pâle. Se raclant la gorge, il serra la poigne qu'il avait sur la bretelle de son sac. Quoi qu'il ait vu, son meilleur ami regretta de ne pas avoir été avec lui pour le voir. Finalement, le jeune homme avoua :

-Hier soir, je suis allé dans la forêt…

-Malgré mon interdiction, souligna Derek.

-Ça va, je voulais juste m'amuser ! Bref, une fois dans les bois, j'ai vu un Alpha sous sa forme Loup-bionique. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me dévorer, mais…

-Attend, attend, l'interrompit Scott, tu parles du loup-garou qui est responsable des meurtres ?

-Ça ne peut être que lui. Tu l'aurais vu ! Ses oreilles étaient arrachées, ses crocs cassés, des morceaux énormes de poil pendaient le long de ses flancs… On aurait dit un chien errant.

-C'est peut être un vagabond, suggéra Scott.

Cela aurait expliqué son piteux état, mais aussi la rage avec laquelle il dévorait ses victimes. Il devait avoir aussi faim en tant que Loup qu'en tant qu'homme. Derek éclata de rire, ce qui le fit se sentir pitoyable. Il avait encore dut faire une erreur dans son raisonnement.

L'Alpha s'exclama :

-Scott, tu es le pire des cons !

-Faut se regarder avant de parler, grommela Stiles.

-Fait attention que je ne te mange pas, toi. Scott, tu sais pourtant que les Loups-garous les plus puissant sont ceux qui ont le mieux réussi en tant qu'humain…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors un Alpha aussi fort que lui ne peux pas être un raté. Ni un vagabond, ni un clochard, ni rien de ce genre. C'est un homme tellement puissant qu'en loup, personne ne se risquerait contre lui, à moins d'y être obligé.

-Mais pourquoi il est dans un état pareil, alors ? Demanda Stiles.

-C'est une bonne question… Vous devriez commencer à regarder autour de vous et à chercher un homme d'entre trente et quarante ans, la gueule bourrue, qui vous parait avoir été abimé. Mais qui vous inspire… Comment dire ? Un certain respect.

Scott pensa aussitôt à la jeune fille qui avait embolie la voiture de Jackson. Il se garda toutefois d'en parler. Stiles, sitôt que Derek eut finit sa description, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine :

-Et c'est là que toute ta belle théorie bascule, sac à puce. Par ce que je n'étais pas tout seul, face à cet Alpha !

-Jackson est venu t'aider ? S'étonna Scott.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, signe que vraiment, son meilleur ami était le pire des imbéciles. Sans ciller, il reprit, s'adressant à Derek :

-Il y a un Loup-garou qui est venu. Il était énorme, et au moins aussi fort que l'autre. C'était un Alpha, mais…

Au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient, des centaines d'étoiles de terreur naissaient dans ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis murmura :

-… Il était blanc. Pas blanc comme si il avait peur, mais vraiment blanc. Avec le sang, ça faisait un sacré contraste…

-Un autre Alpha ? S'étonna Scott.

Derek avait pâlit. Posant sur Stiles un regard à la fois surprit et anxieux, il demanda :

-Ce Loup-garou, il n'avait pas un tatouage?

-Un tatouage ? S'enquit Scott.

Stiles resta silencieux un moment. Dans sa mémoire, les souvenirs valsaient à un rythme endiablé. Se souvenait il que le loup blanc avait un tatouage ? Il n'en était pas certain. La nuit était si sombre, et il avait eu si peur… Il décida toute fois d'avouer :

-Un tatouage, je ne suis pas certain… Mais il avait une marque sombre sur le poitrail.

-Oh merde… Soupira Derek pâlissant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Scott qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre, C'est quoi cette histoire de tatouage ?

-« Cette histoire de tatouage » n'est autre que les marques des grandes familles de Loups-garous, avoua l'Alpha.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un code couleur pour les garous, railla Stiles malgré sa blancheur.

Derek grogna, ce qui le dissuada de faire davantage d'humour. Reprenant peu à peu des couleurs, il resta silencieux un moment. Des esprits invisibles dansaient dans ses yeux, comme tournant autour de vieux souvenirs.

Il finit par avouer :

-Si c'est ce tatouage est un serpent, on est mal.

-Et si ce n'en est pas un ? S'enquit Scott.

-Le seul pire serait une patte de loup, avoua Derek haussant les épaules, Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Que je sache, le clan Wolf n'a pas d'élément blanc. En revanche, les Cornwall en ont un ou deux. Et ils ne sont pas sympathiques… Méfiez vous d'eux aussi.

Scott se souvint que Derek lui avait, vaguement, parlé de la famille Cornwall. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins du clan le plus solitaire qui soit. Aussi lorsque l'un ou l'autre de ses membres croisait un autre Loup-garou, la bataille était musclée. De ce qu'il se souvenait, ses membres vivaient en total autarcie du reste du monde, et n'aimaient guère croiser du monde.

Stiles poussa un soupir, avant de rajuster son sac sur son épaule. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir au lycée, voir Lydia et oublier le loup blanc –comme le loup noir-. Il ne voulait plus qu'avoir une journée normale. Certaine fois, comme maintenant, il regrettait de ne plus être un garçon normal, entouré d'amis normaux.

Se décollant de sa voiture, le lycéen déclara :

-Bon, j'y vais. C'est pas que j'en ai marre de vos histoires de toutou, mais j'aimerai bien voir Lydia…

-Et moi Allison, compléta Scott.

-Ouais, c'est ça, allez retrouver vos gonzesses. Je vais chasser l'Alpha pendant ce temps là !

Sans prêter attention à sa remarque, le duo quitta les voitures et commencèrent à descendre la pente. Côte à côte, aussi semblable que différent, ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surs que Derek ne les entende plus. Scott se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le regard noir, et s'exclama :

-Tu es allé dans cette forêt hier soir ?!

-Et bien oui.

-Sans moi ?

-J'ai pas besoin de nounou, tu sais.

-Non mais attend, Stiles, on parle de la forêt ! Tu t'es retrouvé face à un Alpha qui fait frémir Derek !

-Je suis pas mort, que je sache, grommela le lycéen.

Il devança Scott de quelques mètres. Le rattrapant avec sa super-force, il lui attrapa l'épaule, et le força à le regarder. Enfonçant ses yeux dans les siens, Stiles se sentit frissonner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se retrouve coincé entre des Loups-garous ?

Le jeune homme déclara :

-Stiles, tu ne peux pas aller dans la forêt sans moi. Pas alors que cet Alpha est dans la nature !

-Tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi, si tu as aussi peur !

-Attention !

Se retournant, le duo trouva une fille qui, sur sa bicyclette en métal, volait comme le vent. Elle portait un jean et un anorak bleu sombre. Se séparant d'un bond, ils regardèrent le vélo dévaler la route vers le lycée. Echangeant un regard, Stiles s'enquit :

-C'est qui celle là ?

-Une fille qui est dans notre classe. Tu ne te rappels pas ?

-Non… Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Alors là… Murmura il… Mais si, tu sais ! Celle qui a un nom imprononçable ! Personne ne lui parle jamais.

-Alors là, non, je ne vois vraiment pas…

-Bon, c'est pas grave ! Deux nouvelles sont arrivées ! Une s'appelle Bloody, et elle a réduit en poussière la voiture de Jackson !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Avec un sourire in dissimulable, il demanda :

-Elle l'a vraiment fait ?

-Oui.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre…

Ils arrivèrent au lycée quelques minutes plus tard, avant que la cloche ne sonne. Pénétrant dans le bâtiment rectangulaire aux murs ocres, ils s'approchèrent du casier d'Allison, ils y trouvèrent Lydia et la jeune fille en pleine discussion.

-Salut Lydia ! S'exclama Stiles.

-Salut les loosers.

-Bonjour Allison.

-Scott, je suis contente de te voir, murmura elle.

-Putain, jura une voix, elle est où cette putain de salle de cours ?

Se retournant, le quatuor trouva Bloody et la blonde côte à côte, discutant avec animation autour d'un plan du lycée. Désignant un carré sur la carte, la blonde murmura, rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

-Par là, peut être…

-Pfff… Soupira Bloody… Dis, Jane, tu ne veux pas qu'on se casse ?

-Bloody, c'est notre premier jour !

-Et alors ? Merde, on a qu'une heure de littérature…

-Justement.

-Mais ça sert à rien la littérature !

-On s'en fou, on a cours, un point c'est tout.  
-T'es vraiment pas marrante… Bon, où est-ce qu'on est sur ce plan à la con ?

Scott, désignant Bloody, murmura un silencieux « C'est elle » à son meilleur ami .Stiles, soucieux d'apporter son aide, s'approcha du duo. Contournant la blonde, il s'exclama :

-Salut !

-Oh… Bonjour, fit la blonde avec un sourire.

-Salut pauvre naze.

-Je m'appelle Stiles, se présenta il fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Et vous ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu ici…

-C'est normal, nous sommes nouvelles. On est arrivé ce matin. Je m'appelle Jane, et celle qui jure comme un charretier, c'est Bloody.

-Rien à carrer de jurer.

-Je peux vous aider ? Vous avez l'air perdu.

-Oh, pas qu'un peu ! Assura Jane. Enfin, si tu pou…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, un boulet de canon les percutant. Alors que le trio s'effondrait plus ou moins sur le sol, faisant voler à la fois le plan et les différentes affaires qui se trouvaient dans le sac ouvert de Bloody. De ce que vu Scott, il en tomba des dessins magnifique d'animaux, de voiture, et même de personnes. Il ne reconnu qu'un des héros d'un film connu, sortit peu de temps avant. Ce héros n'était autre que le méchant de l'histoire.

Tournant la tête, Stiles se redressa et trouva sur le sol la même fille en anorak qui avait faillis les renverser quelques minutes plus tôt. Il put voir qu'elle portait un pull ample et que ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient ramenés le long de sa nuque en une queue de cheval basse. Quelques mèches coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne put s'empêcher de voir la cicatrice qu'elle portait à la pommette gauche.

On aurait dit qu'un chat l'avait mordu.

-Putain de merde ! Qui est le connard qui a fait ça ?!

Tournant la tête, il trouva Bloody debout, aussi droite sur ses talons qu'un mannequin sur un podium. Ses yeux rouges luisaient de l'intérieur. S'avançant vers la fille qui, au sol, tentait de rassembler ses affaires, elle attrapa ses cheveux et la balança le long des casiers. Lorsque son corps percuta le métal, un immense « glang » résonna dans le couloir. Aussitôt, le murmure sourd qui grondait dans le couloir se tut, et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux.

Chaque iris, chaque cellule, chaque neutron les fixaient. Stiles se releva, épousseta son jean, et jeta un œil à la blonde qui poussait un long soupir. Il eut envie d'aller aider la fille à l'anorak qui se recroquevillait contre le casier, comme pour protéger le sac en toile qu'elle serait contre elle. Bloody fit craquer ses poings avec la seule force de sa poigne, et avança elle, hurlant :

-Connasse ! Tu pouvais pas regarder où t'allais, merde ?

-Désolée, désolée, désolée, murmura elle cachant son visage avec ses bras. Je ne vous avais pas vu, je…

-Ta gueule ! Non mais putain, je ne sais même pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule !

-Je suis vraiment navrée… Excusez moi…

-Je t'en foutrais des excuses ! Hurla Bloody se penchant sur elle comme pour lui faire peur, Non mais t'es conne ou t'en fais exprès ?!

-Bloody, soupira Jane apparemment exaspérée, Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ?

Il y eu un silence. La jeune fille aux yeux rouges, se redressant, sembla hésiter. La rage bouillonnait encore en elle comme dans le magma. Elle finit par murmurer, à contre coeur :

-Pas de mort la première semaine…

-C'est bien. Donc qu'est ce que tu vas faire à cette fille ?

-La laisser partir.

Ces paroles semblaient lui coûter. Sans lever les yeux, la fille à l'anorak se releva et s'en fut en courant, son sac fouettant ses flancs. Il sembla soudain à Stiles qu'elle était bossue. Mais il ne put s'y attardé, il grognement se faisant entendre. Il se retourna, et trouva Bloody à même le sol, rassemblant ses dessins.  
Il prit sur lui de l'aider, et bientôt la totalité de ses trente feuilles furent réunis dans la pochette de la jeune fille. Poussant un soupir, elle grogna :

-Ras le cul des cours.

-Tu n'as pas encore rencontré le nouveau prof de littérature… Cela dis, moi non plus. Le dernier est partit en dépression.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Bloody. Se redressant, elle s'exclama, enthousiaste, saisissant Stiles par le bras :

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

-Bof… On est juste doué.

Jane les suivit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Scott, Allison et Lydia partirent à la suite du cortège. Allison portait un jean et une robe courte mauve, ainsi qu'une veste courte et un collier argenté. Lydia était dans une robe fushia. Stiles la trouvait magnifique mais, bras dessus-bras dessous avec Bloody, il n'avait soudain plus le temps de penser à elle.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe de littérature, peu de pupitres étaient libres. Ceux du fond, comme d'ordinaire, étaient occupés plus que de raison, et il ne restait que trois places au second rang, et trois au premier. Lydia vint prendre place à côté de Jackson qui lui avait gardé un pupitre au quatrième rang alors que Scott et Allison prenaient place au premier, derrière Stiles, Jane et Bloody.

Sortant leurs affaires de leurs sacs, ils les déposèrent sur leurs pupitres dans le brouhaha ambiant. Se retournant vers Bloody, Scott souffla :

-Ey !

-Quoi ? Grogna elle.

-J'ai vu ce que t'as fais à la caisse de Jackson ce matin… Ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire.

-Ah, c'était toi le tas de ferraille bleu ?

-Oui.

-Ben ta caisse est pourave. Bon, dites moi, vous avez entendu parler de ces meurtres ?

Stiles se racla la gorge. Il avait beau être habitué à toutes ces boucheries, il avait parfois du mal à parler des meurtres. Allison se retourna, et avoua, s'adressant uniquement à Scott et Stiles :

-Ma cousine était la troisième victime.

-Et merde, jura Stiles.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Jane. Vraiment.

-Il ne faut pas, je la voyais peu et puis, de toute façon, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais bon, ça fait quand même bi…

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, ne laissant pas la jeune fille finir sa phrase. Alors que peu à peu, tous se taisaient, le professeur de géographie- désigné par le conseil pour prendre les reines de l'établissement jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau proviseur leur soit envoyé-, entra en compagnie de deux hommes qui n'avaient pas du tout la même dégaine. Le proviseur éphémère, d'abord, était un homme aussi petit que trapu, dont les cinquante ans se faisaient sentir. Sa calvitie naissante et ses lunettes trop épaisses, aux verres continuellement sales, étaient depuis longtemps devenus un signe distinctif. Il portait un costume cintré presque bleu qui lui allait à peu près aussi mal que d'habitude.

Le second homme avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Quel âge pouvait il avoir ? Lydia le situa entre trente cinq et quarante ans, sans pouvoir dire avec précision où. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt bleu et blanc dont il avait retroussé les manches. Ses cheveux, coupés suffisamment court pour qu'il n'ait pas à se coiffer le matin, mais pas assez pour lui donner la tête d'un militaire rappelaient sa barbe de deux jours. Un blouson en cuir noir tombait sur ses épaules. Son teint était halé, ses traits fins mais dures, et chacun fut troublé lorsqu'il vit ses yeux. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, dans ce cas, cet homme avait une âme indéchiffrable. Ses iris étaient d'un blanc laiteux, opaque, qui reflétait la lumière avec une certaine majesté.

Le troisième homme, au contraire, approchait de la cinquantaine, et avait les cheveux complétements gris. Un grand sourire s'étirait sur sa face graisseuse, illuminant la peau blafarde qui englobait ses doubles mentons rasés de près. Il portait un costume ocre et pastel, ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à son visage fermé et décidé. Il avait beau ressembler à un gros nounours, songea Jane, il devait être aussi aimable qu'un caveau.

Le professeur de géographie, Monsieur Hillman de son nom, commença lorsque le calme se fit :

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez, ce jour est un jour de changement pour notre lycée ! En effet, nous accueillons aujourd'hui Mesdemoiselles Jane Watson et Bloody Wolf. Je crois, ajouta-t-il les désignant du menton, ne pas me tromper en assurant qu'elles sont là bas ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons aussi le plaisir d'enfin accueillir le nouveau professeur de littérature, qui va remplacer notre regretter Madame Charpy…

A ces simples mots, un grognement de protestation retentit, ne venant pas de Bloody mais des adolescents en général. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille murmura un bref « On va bien se marrer » alors que Monsieur Hillman reprenait :

-Silence ! Donc, comme je le disais, nous accueillons le professeur qui va remplacez madame Charpy. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir aider Monsieur Lockhart à s'intégrer, à se repérer, à prendre connaissance des uses et coutumes du lycée, à repérer les salles, à parler avec les élèves, à mettre au point son enseignement par rapport à où vous vous êtes arrêté avec madame Charpy, à s'habituer aux nouveaux locaux, à faire le tour de la ville, peut être , pourquoi pas , mais aussi je désire que vous lui montriez l'attachement que vous avez tous envers la littérature, l'amour fou que vous avez pour cette discipline, la ferveur que vous impliquez à faire vos devoirs, ainsi que…

-Je vous remercie, monsieur Hillman, le coupa le second homme, mais je crois que si vous ne terminez pas bientôt votre phrase, la classe va s'endormir.

Cela eut pour effet d'amuser les élèves, à défaut de les laisser s'enfoncer dans un état second et vaporeux. Scott éclata même de rire. C'était si rare qu'un professeur essaye de faire un peu d'humour. Le professeur de géographie se racla la gorge, alors que son visage tournait soudain au rouge vif. Rajustant sa cravate, il bredouilla :

-Merci Monsieur Lockhart. Je voulais aussi vous présentez le nouveau directeur, monsieur Salmon. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir l'applaudir.

Le troisième homme ne dit pas un mot, et laissa les lycéens claquer dans leurs mains avec la ferveur d'une bande de limace sous narcotique. Une fois cette ovation faite, Hillman déclara qu'il les laissait aux bons soins de leurs nouveau professeur, et il s'en fut avec Monsieur Salmon qu'il semblait promener comme un petit chien.

Alors que Stiles se faisait la réflexion qu'il devait vraiment arrêter de penser uniquement aux canidés, l'homme s'approcha du vieux bureau de bois que l'école mettait à sa disposition, et enleva sa veste. La jetant négligemment dans un coin, il prit place sur la vieille chaise qui émit un grand « crac » alors que de petits rires parcouraient la salle, comme une armée de musaraigne en pleine course.

Madame Charpy, du temps de son enseignement, avait horreur du soleil. C'était mauvais pour sa peau, d'après elle, aussi avait elle installé son bureau contre un mur, encerclé par deux armoires et un tableau, bien à l'abri de la lumière qui se faufilait à travers les fenêtres. Cela lui avait aussi permit ne pas voir sa classe, lorsque celle ci était devenue trop insupportable. Monsieur Lockhart se balança d'avant en arrière sur la vieille chaise, méditant dans un silence casi total. Aucun ne savait si il fallait parler ou non, bouger ou non, ou bien rester dans cette atmosphère soporifique et quelque peu étouffante.

Jackson, se tournant vers Lydia, souffla :

-Eh, ça te dirait que ce soir on aille chez m…

-Eh, l'appela le professeur, Vous, là, le blond avec la coiffure en ballet de chiotte…

Il y eu de petits rires, mais rien de très distincts. Tournant la tête, Jackson fixa sur le nouveau venu un regard noir qu'il aurait aimé rendre doré, mais il n'était pas assez en colère contre lui pour cela. Il gardait toute sa rage pour la déverser sur cette trainée, tarée, et autre nom tout aussi mélodieux pouvant être décerné à celle qui avait détruit sa voiture.

Lockhart commença :

-Dites, votre ancienne prof…

-Madame Charpy, l'aida le footballer.

Stiles s'étonna qu'un professeur de littérature dise « prof » et non « professeur ». Après tout, c'était son travail d'avoir un langage irréprochable, non ? Sans se soucier de son trouble, - sans doute ne l'avait il pas vu-, le professeur reprit :

-Oui, comment elle faisait pour vous voir, d'ici ?

-Elle se tournait.

-Ça devait être fatiguant… Enfin, je commencerai par changer ce bureau de place. Alors, allons y gaiment : est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette salle est capable de me dire où vous en étiez quand cette brave dame est partie…

-En dépression, murmura Allison.

-…Merci la brune du premier rang !

Il y eu un long silence, comme si la classe avait peur de parler. En réalité, le souci était simplement qu'aucun des élèves n'avait réellement suivis les cours de littérature, ceux ci n'étant qu'un amalgame indéchiffrable de hurlement, d'injures et de citations. Lockhart se leva d'un bond, abandonnant sa chaise, et vint se poster face à ses élèves. Dos au tableau, il promena son regard sur la salle, avant de demander, fixant Bloody :

-Tiens, la serial killeuse, une idée ?

-Désolé, je ne parle même pas sous la torture, ironisa elle.

-Parfait, fais moi penser à amener mon chalumeau la prochaine fois. Bon… Dans ce cas, miss Anorak, au fond, tu le sais ?

La classe entière, ébahie, se tourna d'un même mouvement. Au fond, sans que quiconque ne l'ait jamais remarqué, se trouvait une jeune fille qui aurait pus être jolie, si elle n'avait pas autant ressembler à un vieux chiffon. Bloody la reconnu comme l'imbécile qui les avait bousculé, et Jane eut quelque peu pitié d'elle. Elle lui semblait encore plus misérable que la première fois. Son échine était courbée, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux, et elle ne semblait tendre qu'à se rouler en boule, pour aller se cacher quelque part.

Alors que la classe découvrait petit à petit qu'une élève existait, Lockhart reprit :

-Allo, Anorak-girl?

-On en était au naturalisme, murmura elle à mis voix.

Personne ne l'entendit, mais cela ne sembla pas poser de problème à l'homme. Passant une main sur son menton, il murmura, songeur :

-Le naturalisme… Je vois. On peut savoir comment tu t'appels, miss naturalisme ?

-Väktare Kväll.

Il y eu un si long silence que les mouches s'endormirent, lassé de tourner en rond. Bloody éclata violemment de rire, à la surprise générale, sauf celle de Jane. Pourquoi sa cousine ne pouvait elle pas être seulement normale, de temps à autre ? Cela dit, la réaction de son professeur la rassura quelques peu :

-Hein? Mais il y a combien de lettre à dedans ? Comment tu as fais pour apprendre à l'écrire ?

-Je… Je… Pardon.

La classe éclata entièrement de rire, au grand désespoir de la fille à l'anorak. Baissant les yeux vers sa copie vierge, elle sembla vouloir y rentrer, ce qui dissuada Monsieur Lockhart de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Se tournant vers Jackson, il reprit :

-Tu peux me dire quel est le dernier texte que vous avez lu ?

Le footballer n'en avait aucune idée. Activant sa super-ouïe, il écouta avec attention les différents sons qui emplissaient la salle. Il perçu les gloussement d'un imbécile, la respiration un peu rapide de Scott par ce qu'il était près d'Allison, ainsi qu'une voix niaise murmurer un bref « Zola ».

Avec un sourire triomphant, Jackson déclara :

-Zola. 

A la simple idée que Jackson ait put lire le texte en question, un grand rire secoua la classe. Le ventre de Lydia commença à lui faire mal : il était si rare qu'ils rient autant dans un seul cours. Alors que Stiles s'effondrait sur Bloody tant il riait, un cri strident se fit entendre, assourdissant pour tous, mais faisant vriller les tympans de Jackson et Scott. Ils ne virent pas que Bloody avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Se retournant, comme dans l'espoir de trouver l'appareil défectueux qui leur avait fait aussi mal aux tympans, ils ne trouvèrent que dernier rang qui, dépité, fixait l'avant dernier rang. Seule la fille à l'anorak ne le faisait pas. Ayant protéger ses oreilles avec ses poings, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme une autiste. Personne n'y prit attention, et le cours reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

Lockhart s'exclama :

-Fort bien ! Dans ce cas, j'aimerai qu'on fasse un tour de classe pour que je vous connaisse un peu mieux. Et n'essayez pas de changer vos noms, je le saurai tôt ou tard. On commence par le premier rang ?

-Il pourrait commencer, il exagère, souffla Lydia à Jackson.

-Excellente idée la rouquine du fond ! S'exclama il se laissant glisser dos au mur.

Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il promena son regard blanc sur l'assistance avant d'avoir un franc sourire. Il semblait s'amuser comme un fou, ce que personne ne comprit. Finalement, il déclara :

-Je m'appel Arsène Lockhart, mais appelez moi « Lockhart » ou « Professeur Lockhart », j'ai toujours rêvé de changer de prénom. Oui, mon nom s'écrit comme dans « Harry Potter », mais non, je ne suis pas Gilderoy Lockhart, je suis moins barbant. Non, je rigole. Après… Je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai même pas de petite amie, j'adore voyager, et je vous déconseille de parler pendant mes cours dans une autre langue de l'anglais, car je comprendrai.

-Même si c'est du Français ? Voulu savoir Allison curieuse que quelqu'un puisse parler la langue de ses ancêtres.

-Même si c'est du Finlandais ancien. Et oui la sérial killeuse, ça existe. Bon, qui commence ?

Une intello se désigna volontaire. Ce fut à ce moment que Bloody s'endormit. Scott prit la parole en second :

-Je m'appelle Scott McCall, j'aime le lacrosse et passer du temps avec mes amis. Je ne voyage pas beaucoup, mais j'adore me promener dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? J'ai entendu dire que des loups assez féroce rodaient par ici…  
-Ça va, quand on sait s'y prendre.

-Ne joue pas les héros Scott, le taquina Allison. Moi je suis Allison Argent. Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la France par ce que ma famille en vient. J'aime écouter de la musique et passer du temps avec mes amis…

-Ah, la France. Vaste sujet. Tu y es déjà aller ?

-Une fois, avoua elle, A Paris. Et vous ?

-Oui, plein de fois. On peut même dire que j'y ai grandi. Enfin, au suivant.

Quelques personnes sans grand intérêt pour cette histoire parlèrent, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Stiles. Avec un sourire gêné, il murmura :

-Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'adore faire des recherches sur tout et rien, aller dans la forêt et jouer au lacrosse. Ma fête nationale préférée est Halloween. C'est dans pas longtemps, je suis content.

Jane donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de sa cousine, la forçant à se réveiller. Baillant aux corneilles, la jeune fille déclara avec automatisme :

-Je m'appelle Bloody Wolf, j'ai emménagé il y a trois jours…  
-Tiens, je ne suis pas le seul !

-Je vis dans une famille vachement nombreuse, où mon grand frère- Jared-, me casse continuellement les burnes. J'adore dessiner, faire des tours en forêt et emmerder le monde.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard, mais restèrent sans voix. Dans leurs têtes, quelque chose avait fait un rapprochement entre leur nouveau professeur de littérature et l'Alpha meurtrier. Un homme entre trente et quarante ans, comme abimé, arrivé trois jours plus tôt. Si en plus il avait des yeux étranges, cela ne gâchait rien.

Jane prit la parole :

-Je m'appelle Jane Watson, et je suis la cousine de Bloody. J'aime faire de la photo, écouter de la musique, et me balader dans la nature. Je suis là pour la surveiller.

-Jane, je t'emmerde.

-Merci cousine, moi aussi je t'aime très fort.

Il y eu des rires alors que la parole passait à un garçon aussi baraqué que Jackson. Bloody s'endormit à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Si tous les cours étaient comme celui là, peut être qu'elle aimerait bien Beacon Hills. Peut être.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

Ils quittèrent le cours de littérature alors que le professeur Lockhart saisissait une craie, et inscrivait en grosses lettres au tableau : « Achetez et avoir lu « Dracula » ».

La classe poussa un soupir entendu avant de se lever et rassembler leurs affaires. Stiles secoua Bloody qui, à peine les yeux ouverts, se jeta sur lui et enfonça ses ongles dans son cou :

-Aïe ! S'exclama il portant la main aux trois griffures sanguinolentes qui lacérait sa carotide. Mais t'es tarée ?

-Désolée, murmura elle, Je n'ai pas fais exprès. Un réflexe.

Avec un sourire, elle posa sur la joue de Stiles un baiser, y laissant une marque distincte de rouge à lèvre. Une légère roseur gagna le visage du garçon, ce qui amusa Scott et Lockhart. S'approchant du groupe, le professeur se fit une place entre Allison et le loup-garou, et s'exclama :

-Stiles, tu ressembles à une tomate. Bon, de ce que je vois, vous vous entendez bien, le petit groupe. Attendez, je connais vos noms. Stiles, Bloody, Scott, Allison et Jane.

-De temps en temps il y a ballet de chiotte qui squatte, murmura Stiles avec un sourire.

-Bien repris. Ecoutez, la fille à l'anorak, vous la connaissez ?

Il y eu un silence. Chacun consultait le regard des autres, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à donner. Mal à l'aise, ce fut Scott qui parla :

-Pas vraiment. Elle ne se mélange pas aux autres, et ne parle jamais.

-En revanche elle aime bousculer les gens, fit Stiles. Elle a faillit me tuer deux fois ce matin.

-Hum… Je vois. Vous ne voudriez pas la prendre avec vous, un peu ?

Ebahies, la troupe échangea un regard dépité. Pitié, pas une paumée dans le groupe, supplia intérieurement Allison. Il y avait déjà Jackson, pas besoin en plus d'un autre imbécile. Lockhart expliqua :

-Elle a eu l'air terrifié pendant toute l'heure.

-C'est Bloody la coupable, le rassura Jane, Elle a faillit la dévorer.

-Sauf que je ne lui ai rien fait. Et elle passe son temps à s'excuser… Non, décidément, c'est très curieux.

Sans rien ajouter, il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit dessus, promenant ses yeux blancs dans la classe vide. En le regardant, Stiles eu l'impression que lui aussi bossu, puis il se jura de dormir cette nuit. Il ne tenait pas à voir des bossus longtemps.

Le groupe s'en fut vers la salle de mathématiques, sans grande conviction. Leur professeur étant un imbécile heureux mais hystérique, personne ne prêtait jamais attention à ce qu'il racontait. Ils prirent place au troisième rang, monopolisant la rangée, se souciant peu de Jackson qui vint leur demander de se pousser. Stiles, sortant son livre de math, demanda à Jane :

-Vous venez d'où ?

-New York, avoua elle. On a une maison au bord de la falaise, je ne vois pas si tu vois…

-Attend, murmura Allison, Tu veux parler de l'immense maison ultra moderne ?

-Celle là.

-Mais elle doit couter une fortune ! Comment vous avez fait pour vous la payer ?

Bloody haussa les épaules, sortant de son sac un carnet de dessin et sa trousse. Saisissant un crayon à papier, elle avoua :

-Mes parents sont riches. Très riches. Mais ils voyagent beaucoup, et je vis toute seule avec Jane et mon frère. Il est très con, mais je l'aime bien.

-Tes parents sont là, en ce moment ? Demanda Scott.

-Non, ils sont partis en Europe hier, me laissant toute seule avec une blonde alors qu'un tueur rôde… A ce sujet, vous savez si la police a une piste ?

Stiles fit « non » de la tête. Lorsqu'il était rentré après sa rencontre avec les Loups, il avait trouvé son père penché sur des dossiers, les yeux cernés, sirotant un verre de scotch. Les clichés sanglant dansaient devant ses yeux. Bloody reprit :

-Et pourquoi il ou elle aurait fait ça ?

-On ne sait pas non plus, avoua le jeune homme.

-Il doit être sacrément dingue pour pouvoir perpétrer fait de pareil atrocités, murmura Jane.

-Ou avoir très faim, fit Scott. Après tout, c'est peut être un cannibale !

-Ou un malade mentale, reprit Allison. En tout cas, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver face à lui.

A cet instant, le professeur de mathématiques entra, aussi laid et droit comme un cure dent que d'ordinaire. Ne jugeant pas ce cours indispensable, Scott avait sortit de son sac une revue de lacrosse. Allison, lui donnant un léger coup de coude, murmura, plongeant son regard dans le sien :

-Scott…

-Oui ?  
-…Il faut que je te parle.

-Vas y, personne ne peux nous entendre à par Jackson.

-Bon… Ce meurtrier, c'est un Alpha, n'est ce pas ?

Bien d'autres oreilles que celles de Jackson se dressèrent à ces mots, mais Scott ne s'en rendit pas compte. Lorsqu'il était avec Allison, le monde perdait soudain une consistance quelconque. Avec un air grave, il avoua :

-Oui.

-D'accord… J'espère que tu sais que ma famille va vous donner la chasse, à toi, Derek, Jackson, et tous les autres.

-Bah, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

-Scott, reprit elle, Tu ne fais pas parti de ma famille, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Lorsque l'un des notre meurt, c'est pire que si le monde nous était tomber dessus ! Cette fois, rien ne pourra les arrêter, mes oncles et mon père…

-Crois moi, l'Alpha qui a tuer ta cousine le peut.

Il y eu un long silence. Finalement, la jeune fille attrapa la main de son petit copain et la serra. Avec un malheureux sourire, elle murmura :

-Fais attention à toi.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas…

-Eh, les amoureux, les coupa Bloody, De quoi vous parlez ?

-Oh, de rien, assura Scott. Des balades en forêt.

-Vous aimez chasser, vous aussi ?

-Mademoiselle, l'interpella le prof de math, veuillez vous taire. Nous étudions un chapitre difficile.

Sans rien ajouter, il allait se retourner vers le tableau. Aussi peut être aurait-il-put couler des jours paisible, mais c'était sans compter sur sa nouvelle élève. Grognant, elle demanda :

-T'as quelque chose à dire ?

-Oui, je disais que…

-Si tu me reparles comme ça, je te bouffe.

-Bloody, la retint Jane.

-Toi, ta gueule.

-Mademoiselle, je ne vous permet pas !

Ces simples mots suffirent à l'énerver. Sans se lever, les yeux de la lycéenne se mirent à luire deux fois plus. On aurait dit ceux d'un Alpha. Elle émit un grognement proche de celui d'un animal, ce qui donna envie à Scott et Jackson de battre en retraite. Le professeur pâlit brusquement, puis poussa un hurlement sauvage. Sans attendre il s'en fut en courant, abandonnant ses élèves à leur triste sort.

La classe entière se tourna vers la nouvelle, ébahie. Haussant un sourcil, elle s'enquit :

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?! Répéta Scott. Tu as terrifié le prof, et tu demandes « quoi » ?!

-Ah… Ça lui a fait peur ? Ce que vous pouvez être impressionnable !

Jane poussa un soupir alors qu'un chahut habituel en cas de disparition soudaine de professeur s'installait. Bloody, rangeant ses dessins, avoua :

-Bon, je ne crois pas qu'il revienne, alors si on sortait un peu ? Il y a pas un bar, dans le coin, où on pourrait prendre un café ?

-Rien n'est ouvert à cette heure, avoua Stiles, Mais…

Se tournant vers Scott, il échangea avec lui un long regard avant de finir :

-… On pourrait aller faire un tour en forêt.

-Oh oui ! Se réjouis Lydia dans le fond de la salle, Je viens avec vous !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les arrêta Allison, Avec ce meurtrier qui traine… On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.

-J'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup, railla Bloody. Bon, on y va ?

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, alors que le reste de la classe faisait de même. Ils furent bousculé par la fille au nom imprononçable, ce qui valut quelques jurons à Bloody. Après l'avoir empêché de la tuer, le groupe s'en fut vers la porte du lycée. Une foi scelle ci franchie, un doux soleil automnal les saisit, ainsi qu'une douce fraicheur. S'avançant vers la forêt dont les branches étaient couvertes de feuilles incandescentes, ils entendirent Jackson s'exclamer :

-Lydia !

La troupe se retourna, et posa un regard noir sur le footballer et joueur de lacrosse. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la mine fermée, il s'exclama :

-Viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Par ce que je ne veux pas que tu traines avec la tarée qui a détruit ma voiture !

-Rien à faire qu'elle ait détruit ta voiture, Jackson. C'est à toi de t'énerver contre elle, pas à moi de ne pas trainer avec elle.

Le blond dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna vers Bloody, et planta son regard dans le sien. Aussitôt, il se sentit submergé par une vague de peur et d'intimidation, mais il tenta quand même de s'exclamer :

-Conasse ! Tu as niqué ma voiture !

Sa voix tremblait, ce qui amusa la bande toute entière. Il était plus pitoyable qu'autre chose, et il était clair qu'il en était conscient. Grognant, Bloody déclara :

-Autres choses, le louveteau ?

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard surprit. Comment l'avait elle appelé ? Avait elle un lien avec les Loups-garous ? Jane, soucieuse de détendre l'atmosphère, s'exclama :

-On y va ! Tant pis pour Jackson.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Lydia venant se placer à sa hauteur.

Bras dessus- bras dessous, le duo s'en fut vers le cœur du bois. Le reste de la bande en fit autant, abandonnant le blond et sa mauvaise humeur. Les branches mortes craquaient sous leurs pieds, la terre humide tachait leurs semelles, et leurs talons s'enfonçaient délicatement dans la mousse fraiche.

Jane s'approcha d'Allison alors que Bloody saisissait Stiles par les épaules :

-Alors comme ça tu vas souvent dans cette forêt ?

-Souvent… oui, souvent en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi un trouillard comme toi irait là bas ? S'enquit Lydia.

-J'y vais avec lui, annonça Scott.

-C'est quoi le coin le plus flippant ? Demanda Bloody.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Pensaient ils à la même chose ? Sans se concerter, ils déclarèrent en chœur :

-La maison des Hale.

A ce nom, les deux nouvelles frémirent. Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Jane, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, ne déclare :

-Vous nous excusez ? Il faut que je parle à Bloody deux minutes.

Saisissant sa cousine par la manche, elle la traina sur quelques mètres avant de se cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre. Echangeant un regard entendu, il fut convenu ainsi que ce serait Jane qui parlerait.

Aussi s'exclama elle :

-Les Hale !

-Ça va…  
-Bloody, on parle des Hale! Pas d'une famille piochée au hasard… Des Hale, merde !

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est que les Hale. On est bien plus puissant qu'eux, je ne te rappel.

-Même. Notre famille n'a pas le prestige de la leur… Il faut qu'on s'en aille. J'en parlerai à Jared dés ce soir.

Elle se sentit prise en étaux. Bloody, la tenant uniquement par le bras, la plaqua contre l'arbre, et se mit à grogner. La blonde poussa un soupir, signe qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez que sa cousine joue les loups :

-Eh, ça va ! Je le connais par cœur ton numéro du Loup en colère.

-Si tu parles à Jared, je te tu.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Par ce que…

Comment pouvait elle lui expliquer ? Jane ne comprendrait pas. Pour elle, déménager était une source de joie, de nouveaux horizons à découvrir, et de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer. Mais pas pour elle. Pour elle, déménagement était le synonyme de carton, d'adieux, et de nouveau. Nouveaux amis, nouveau lycée, nouvelle maison, nouveau terrain de chasse. Elle haïssait la nouveauté, de toujours devoir trouvé de nouvelles excuses pour expliquer ses yeux rouges, de toujours se frotter à des gens sans cervelle qui lui reprochait sa façon de grogner.

Mais ici, rien n'était pareil. Il y avait d'abord le fait que Scott et Jackson étaient des Loups-garous, mais aussi qu'elle aimait bien Stiles. Il avait quelque chose d'attachant. De plus, si les Hale étaient dans les parages, alors elle aurait des compagnons de chasse. Et elle avait toujours adoré en avoir.

Elle se racla la gorge, et mentit :

-Par ce que j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition de mon père…

-Vraiment ? Tu es malade ?

-Possible. Et que pour lui annoncer, j'ai besoin de la carcasse d'un garou… Alors celle d'un Hale fera très bien l'affaire.

Un sourire tordit les lèvres de la blonde. Se séparant du tronc d'arbre, elle tourna autour de Bloody amusée. Elle finit par s'exclamer :

-D'accord ! Je ne dirai rien…

-Merci !

-… A condition que tu y réfléchisses à deux fois avant d'accepter la proposition de ton père ! Il est complétement dingue, et Karl est franchement moche. Et bête. Et gentil. En plus il sent le muguet et…  
-Beurk. Ne me dégoute pas plus que je ne le suis déjà.

-Ça t'apprendras à accepter ce marchandage infâme !

Bloody poussa un long soupir. A vrai dire, elle n'avait aucune envie d'accepter le mariage arrangé qui ravirait pourtant tant son père. Mais elle avait refusé, refusait, et continuerait de refuser jusqu'à ce que lui cède. Jamais elle n'épouserait Karl Cornwall. C'était plus dure de lui demander cela plutôt que de la condamner à devenir végétarienne.

La blonde s'exclama :

-Allons retrouver les autres, ils vont se poser des questions.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne s'en posent pas déjà ?

-Bien sure que si, ils s'en posent. Mais beaucoup moins que les autres.

-Ils savent ce que je suis ?

-Non, mais les deux louveteaux ont des doutes. Stiles aussi d'ailleurs.

Bloody la prit par le bras, et elles retournèrent vers la troupe. Jane, un faux sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers Lydia et Allison. Elle s'ennuyait manifestement :

-Nous revoilà !

-C'est la maison carbonisée des Hale qui vous a mit dans cet état ? Voulu savoir Allison.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est compliqué… Enfin, Lydia, Allison, venez ! Je veux qu'avant ce week-end je connaisse par cœur les boutiques de la ville !

Disant cela, elle les saisit par le bras et les entraina devant, laissant Bloody avec Stiles et Scott. Décidément, songea la jeune fille, Jane était une merveilleuse actrice. Comment s'y prenait elle pour être aussi à l'aise avec des filles ? Elle s'était toujours trouvé gauche.

Stiles lui donna un coup de coude :

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

-Que Lydia et Allison ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec ma cousine…

-Et c'est étonnant ? S'enquit Scott.

-Mumm… non.

Le trio suivit les filles qui, bras dessus-bras dessous, gambadaient avec bonne humeur. Elles semblaient inséparables. Stiles demanda, se tournant vers Bloody :

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu ne vas pas avec les autres filles ?

-Est ce que j'ai une tête à aller gambader avec d'autre fille ?!

Il y eu un court silence. Stiles et Scott fixaient un point qui, derrière elle, semblait ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise par le silence, avant que le brun ne désigne du bout du doigt la chose derrière elle.

Stiles murmura :

-Bah, avec elle… Oui.

Bloody se retourna, et crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Face à elle se tenait une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle, qui empestait le loup-garou. Pire que Scott ou Jackson. Elle était vêtue entièrement de cuir noir, à par son tee-shirt et ses chaussures qui étaient d'un vert pomme flash. Dans ses cheveux noirs ondulés, qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, serpentait une mèche du même vert.

S'approchant du groupe, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines, elle s'exclama :

-Bonjour !

-Euh… Murmurèrent Stiles en Scott en chœur… Salut.

Bloody se contenta de grogner, et la fille répondit par un grognement semblable. Cela lui fit comprendre qu'elle appartenait elle aussi à une famille de Loups-garous. Et cela l'amusa. L'inconnue rangea une mèche noire derrière son oreille. Ses yeux vert luisaient de l'intérieur :

-Dites, ça vous gênerait de m'indiquer la direction à prendre pour se rendre à Beacon Hills ?

-Tu… Tu es nouvelle ? S'étonna Stiles.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'un si grand nombre de nouvelle puisse être arrivé, en un seul et même jour. La fille noire et verte haussa les épaules :

-Oui. Je suis venue vivre… temporairement avec mon cousin.

-C'est cool, murmura Scott qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre entre Bloody et cette fille.

-On est à Beacon Hills, avoua Stiles, et on a une heure de trou. Reste avec nous, on rentrera après !

-Oh… C'est gentil, mais j'aimerais autant prendre de l'avance sur les cours en allant à la bibliothèque…

-Allez, ne fais pas ta timide. La bibliothèque n'est qu'un trou à rat, et on s'y ennuis. Reste !

La nouvelle parue hésiter. Finalement, remontant sur son épaule le sac vert pomme qu'elle portait en bandoulière, elle s'exclama :

-Bon… Alors d'accord ! Où allez vous ?

-Nul part, avoua Bloody. On marchait.

-Dans la forêt ? Avec tout les meurtres ? Vous n'avez pas peur, dis donc !

Scott haussa les épaules. Cette fille n'était pas aussi menaçante que Bloody, mais il décelait chez elle quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. Elle lui rappelait un peu Derek, dans ses mauvais jours.

Il demanda, alors que les quatre tentaient de rattraper les autres :

-Comment tu t'appels ?

-Gwendolyn. Mais tout le monde m'appel Gwen !

-D'où tu viens ? S'enquit Stiles.

-Chicago. Je suis arrivée il y a trois jours, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps à m'installer…

-Je suis Stiles, se présenta il. Ça s'est Scott, Bloody, et là bas ce sont Lydia, Jane et Allison.

Un sourire vint titiller ses lèvres. Elle semblait un peu timide, malgré sa bonne humeur apparente. Elle finit par murmurer :

-Ça fait bizarre de passer d'une grande ville à ce trou…

-Tu t'y feras vite, lui confia Scott. Demande à Allison, si tu veux !

A cette idée, la brune émit un grondement sourd. Elle ne semblait pas du tout réjouit de cette idée. Ses oreilles bougèrent- chose suffisamment rare pour le souligner-, lorsqu'elle déclara :

-Très peu pour moi.

-Ton cousin ? Reprit Stiles. C'est cool. Il a quel âge ?

-Vingt et un ans. Il est sympa, mais un peu casse couille, sur les bornes…

-J'ai le même à la maison, avoua Bloody songeant à Jared.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir que quelqu'un de cet âge ait eu une cousine comme toi, avoua Scott avec une pointe d'ironie que son mal être laissait paraître.

-Bah, c'est normal, fit Gwen haussant les épaules, il ne parle presque jamais de moi…

Elle resta songeuse un instant, comme en apesanteur. Ses yeux verts exprimaient la confusion la plus totale, comme si elle s'était soudain rendue compte d'avoir fait une erreur fatale.

Elle se reprit :

-… En fait, non. Réflexion faite, il ne parle jamais de moi. Et je ne parle jamais de lui non plus: on est quitte.

-C'est le grand amour, ironisa Stiles.

-Bah, si tu le connaissais, tu comprendrais. On s'entend bien, mais on a une relation très… Conflictuelle.

-T'as du bol de pas avoir de frère, grogna Bloody. Un cousin, encore, on peut s'en débarrasser, mais un frère…

Gwen partit d'un grand rire, comme si Bloody venait de dire une des plus grosses bêtises qu'elle ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Quand elle cessa de rire, un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura :

-Se débarrasser de Derek… C'est une idée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit réalisable.

Scott et Stiles hurlèrent en chœur, à la surprise des deux filles. Elles posèrent sur eux un regard à la fois surprit et amusé, avant de les entendre demander :

-Derek… Hale ?

Au nom de famille, Bloody sut qu'elle devait écouter avec attention. Cela la concernait. La jeune fille verte et noire haussa les épaules, chose qu'elle aimait manifestement faire :

-Bien sure. Qui d'autre ? Ah, il fallait que vous dise mon nom de famille, aussi ? Et mon état civil ? Dans ce cas, je suis Gwen Hale, orpheline de mère, fille de Peter Hale.

Bloody sentit son échine être parcourue d'un frisson. Peter Hale ? Pourquoi associait elle ce nom au mot « assassin » ? Grognant, elle vit Gwen l'ignorer, et de s'exclamer :

-Et oui !

-Je ne savais pas que Derek avait une cousine, avoua Scott.

-Attend, tu n'es pas morte dans l'incendie ? S'étonna Stiles.

-J'ai déserté la fête de famille, ce jour là, fit elle avec un sourire.

Stiles se décida finalement à poser la question. Après tout, même si il ne pouvait pas en parler ouvertement, ils devaient savoir. Pour avoir connu Peter Hale, ils ne pouvaient qu'appréhender ce don sa fille était capable :

-Est ce que tu as… La même particularité que le reste de ta famille ?

-Le Triskel dans le dos ? Bien sure ! Qui ne l'a pas ?

C'était là une réponse affirmative. Stiles eu un faux sourire, alors que Scott songeait que si un autre Hale apparaissait, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Tant pour eux que pour l'Alpha qu'ils recherchaient.

Consultant sa montre, Bloody grogna :

-Dites, c'est pas l'heure de retourner en cours?

-Si, murmura Stiles. Je vais chercher les filles.

A ses mots, il abandonna son meilleur ami avec les deux jeunes filles. Quand il se fut éloigné, Gwen eu un sourire, dévoilant des dents aussi éclatantes que du diamant :

-Scott ! Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Ah… Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que tu étais un trouillard et un imbécile.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ? S'étonna le lycéen.

-Oui, et j'aurais plutôt tendance à le croire ! Mais on verra ce soir, durant la grande partie de Loup-garou perché.

Bloody, devinant qu'il s'agissait de la traque que les chasseurs allaient donner aux Loups-garous, fit mine de jouer à l'idiote. Elle savait y arriver à merveille, étant obliger de le faire dés que quelqu'un s'intéressait un peu trop à ses yeux rouges.

Elle demanda :

-Il y a une fête ce soir ? Et vous jouez à un genre de chat perché ?

-C'est ça, confirma Scott.

Gwen eut un sourire, tant à l'idée que le jeune homme ait gobé le mensonge de Bloody qu'à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de ses capacités médiocres. Entre les chasseurs et l'Alpha, il faudrait qu'elle soit extrêmement rapide, précise, et sure d'elle. Mais aussi sur ses gardes, ce qu'elle n'était jamais.

Stiles, Allison, Jane et Lydia se dirigeant vers eux, elle conclut :

-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir.

-Tiens ! S'exclama Jane avec entrain, Une autre nouvelle !

-Oui, sourit celle ci.

-Alors tu t'appels Gwen ? S'enquit Lydia. C'est bizarre comme nom.

-Pas plus bizarre que de porter du rose, à mon sens.

Ils virent la blonde vénitienne devenir rouge de honte, certainement à cause de la robe fushia qui la couvrait. Bloody éclata de rire, montrant par là qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec Gwen. Finalement, peut être qu'elle pourrait faire autre chose que tuer les Hale… Vu qu'ils étaient tous déjà presque mort.

Ils revinrent vers le lycée, côte à côte, discutant avec animation du match de lacrosse qui aurait lieux dans quelques jours, et du professeur de littérature. Chacun- à par Lydia- semblait enthousiaste à la simple idée que Beacon Hills puisse ridiculiser West High, le lycée voisin, mais les opinions sur le professeur Lockhart divergeaient :

-Il est sexy, murmura Lydia, mais un peu vieux. Dommage.

-Moi, je trouve qu'il irait très bien dans la peau d'un gros chien dévoreur d'homme, avoua Scott à l'attention de Gwen.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Allison, J'aurais pensé que tu l'aimerais bien. Vu comment il a fait taire le prof de géographie, il ne peut être que notre côté !

-Il faudra que je le rencontre alors, murmura Gwen.

Elle songea que son cousin aussi, devrait venir faire un tour au lycée. Jane avoua, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je l'ai trouvé sympa : on devrait bien s'amuser avec lui.

-Peut être que, pendant ses cours, je ne m'ennuierais pas trop, grommela Bloody. Même si je ne lirais pas « Dracula ».

-Je l'ai déjà lu, avoua Stiles.

Le regard que tous posèrent sur lui avait quelque chose de surprenant. Comprenant qu'aucun, dans l'assemblée, ne pouvait trouver la raison de sa lecture, il réalisa son erreur. Lorsqu'il avait lu « Dracula », Scott venait de se faire mordre, et lui cherchait désespérément quelle pouvait être sa vraie nature.

Avalant bruillamment sa salive, il inventa :

-Mon père m'avait forcé.

-Ah, murmura Allison. Et c'était bien ?

-C'était sanglant, mais sinon il y a pire.

Bloody, Scott et Gwen grognèrent. De toute évidence, le témoignage de Stiles n'allait pas les persuader de lire l'ouvrage. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, puis arrivèrent devant le lycée, où la voiture de Jackson- tas de fer parmi les carrosseries pas toujours étincelantes-, prenait toujours le soleil.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le lycée, alors que la cloche retentissait, leur démolissant les tympans. L'âme en peine, ils se trainèrent jusqu'à la salle de physique-chimie, où le professeur aussi sec qu'un cure dent les attendait, d'une mauvaise humeur apparente.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

Lorsque la lune s'éleva, ce soir là, dans le ciel immense, Stiles sentit quelque chose se serrer dans son ventre. Ce n'était ni de l'appréhension, ni de la peur, mais une étrange impression de ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux.

Par qui ? Tel était la question. A par son professeur de chimie, tout le monde lui avait toujours fait confiance, et il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Mais alors, pourquoi avait il ce sentiment de trahison ?

Il lui fallut un long moment pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Scott et Derek, le matin même. A propos du loup blanc, sans doute. Qu'avait dit Derek, à ce sujet ? Il se souvenait qu'il avait vaguement abordé l'idée qu'un clan de loup-garou- asociale et solitaire- avait put envoyer un de ses membres dans la forêt. Si ce n'était pas de la moquerie, il n'était plus Stiles Stilinski.

Même lui commençait à en douter. Avait il réellement vu ce loup blanc, ou l'avait il imaginé ? Il aurait pus jurer avoir sentit le sang sur son pelage, mais à présent, il n'était plus sure de rien. Un instant, il était persuadé l'avoir vu, la seconde d'après, le loup blanc devenait une vague bribe de son imagination.

Poussant un soupir, il s'assit, et fixa un instant la lune qui, ronde comme un ballon, illuminait la Terre de tous ses parasélènes. Il fallait qu'il sache, si il avait rêvé ou non. Il saurait. Il lança un dernier regard à la lune, avant d'hésiter un instant. Qu'avait il à perdre, après tout ?

Il prit sa décision, bien qu'elle lui sembla horriblement puérile et irréfléchie. Il se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit un jean, un tee-shirt, un sweet et des baskets qu'il enfila, avant de traverser la pièce. Saisissant son téléphone, il le glissa dans sa poche, puis ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta à travers.

Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, l'air nocturne et glacé transperçant les mailles de ses vêtements. Sans attendre, il lança un regard à l'écran de son téléphone qui indiquait vingt deux heures, puis partit en courant vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, elle lui sembla plus hostile que la veille. Son souffle formait d'harmonieuses volutes de vapeur devant son nez.

Avec un frisson, il avança à travers les arbres, repoussant les images de corps démembrés qui lui venaient. Il se força à se concentrer sur le bruit de ses pas, et à ignorer la tension qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il pensa à tout ce qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, pour ne pas songer à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il avait rencontré trois filles super : Bloody, Gwen et Jane, avec qui il s'entendait merveilleusement bien.

Particulièrement avec Bloody, bien que les griffures qu'elle lui avait assénés lui faisaient encore mal. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune fille qu'il avait connu, se fichant éperdument des footballers et des joueurs de lacrosse, préférant trainer avec lui. Un lycée sans histoire, et un peu dingue sous les bords. Mais ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant : Bloody était incroyablement attirante, aussi aurait elle dut passer son temps avec les garçons les plus populaires du lycée, logiquement, scientifiquement, presque mathématiquement parlant. Et pourtant non.

Jane, elle, était la douceur incarnée. Elle ne se mettait jamais en colère, sauf lorsqu'un professeur avait tord. Cela avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Sinon, elle semblait n'être qu'un rand rayon de soleil : elle en avait le rire, l'apparence et le caractère. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Lydia et Allison, et cela le surprenait que sa cousine- elle-, s'en approche si peu.

Quant à Gwen, elle avait quelque chose de Derek. Ce n'était pas sa mauvaise humeur presque continuelle, ni son regard-qui-tue, mais cette étincelle sauvage qui brillait dans ses yeux. De plus, elle semblait être monté sur un ressort la plus part du temps, prête à bondir sur le moindre ennemi potentiel. Elle était jolie, elle aussi, mais il se forçait à ne pas trop y penser. Si Derek savait qu'il cogitait sur le corps de sa petite cousine, il ne donnait pas chère de sa vie.

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il était arrivé près de la maison Hale. Là, il se serait attendu à trouver l'Alpha, mais la vieille bâtisse semblait vide. De toute évidence, les Loups-garous étaient de sortit. Priant corps et âme pour ne pas tomber sur Derek- ou sur Gwen qui n'avait pas l'air pitoyable au combat à voir son corps musclé. Et mince, il y pensait encore-, Stiles se dirigea vers une clairière, non loin, où il se souvenait avoir vu l'Alpha.

Il décida de s'asseoir sur une pierre, et de ne pas en bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu soit l'Alpha, soit le loup blanc. Même si c'était la pleine lune, que des Loups-garous et des chasseurs devaient sillonner la forêt et qu'il n'était qu'un lycéen ordinaire, n'ayant même pas une bombe lacrymogène pour se défendre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le gros rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui, et poussa un long soupir en sentant le froid l'englober. Il serait surement malade le lendemain, mais tant pis. Il saurait. Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula, tant les minutes avaient pris la longueur des heures.

Une demie éternité plus tard, un hurlement canin résonna dans la nuit glaciale, et il sut tout de suite à qui il appartenait : Derek. Levant les yeux, il mit un instant à discerner le silhouette courbée de l'Alpha qui, toutes griffes et dents dehors, se battait férocement contre le loup blanc.

Stiles faillit s'étouffer. Le loup blanc ?! Se levant, il eut envie d'hurler de joie, remuant ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce loup existait, et il était plus féroce encore que ce qu'il avait crus.

La créature immaculée fit claquer ses énormes mâchoires, laissant Derek grogner. Enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol, il crut un instant qu'il allait dévorer l'Alpha, purement et simplement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Derek, ayant aperçu le lycéen, le fixa un instant de trop. Instant dont le loup blanc se servit pour tourner la tête, lui aussi.

Lorsque ses yeux rougeouillant comme des braises se posèrent sur lui, Stiles vit une curieuse lueur s'y installer. C'était de la crainte. La crainte, à la différence de la peur, n'était pas un sentiment ressentit pour sois même, mais pour une tierce personne. Et il devina qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Le loup blanc se jeta sur Derek, toutes griffes dehors. Lorsqu'il le plaqua au sol, l'Alpha enfonça ses dents dans la patte de la bête, ce qui ne sembla pas plus la déranger que si un moustique l'avait piquer. Ecrasant son visage d'un coup de patte, l'inconnu lança un grognement sourd, qui rappela vaguement à Stiles ceux de Bloody.

Soudain, surgissant de la forêt, Scott et Gwen apparurent. Le garçon, comme toujours, avait les yeux rendus dorés par la haine, et ses canines sortaient de sa gueule. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt, ce qui rappela à son meilleur ami qu'il aurait dut travailler ce soir là. Mais le docteur Deaton était compréhensif quant à son problème « canin ».

Gwen, était entièrement vêtue de cuir, et ses yeux dorés tiraient sur le pourpre. Elle semblait plus puissante que Scott, ce qui le surprit légèrement, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était la fille d'un des Alpha les plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. Il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose d'hargneux auquel Stiles ne voulait pas se frotter.

Derek, assénant de grands coups de pieds dans la cage thoracique de la bête, parvint à la faire basculer sur le dos. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, il s'apprêtait à planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire de la créature, lorsqu'il le vit. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et il était légèrement caché par les poils blancs maculés d'hémoglobines. Mais il ne put le manquer. Sur le poitrail du loup blanc se dessinait, d'une encre aussi noire que les néants les plus obscurs, la patte de loup, signe incontestable de la famille Wolf.

Légèrement désarçonner, le loup-garou fut à nouveau plaqué au sol par l'animal, qui fit claquer ses canines en l'approchant de sa tête. A présent qu'il savait cette créature descendante du clan Wolf, Derek était certain qu'il aurait la tête brouillée par un seul coup de dent. Ses os se briseraient comme du verre, sous la pression des énormes mâchoires de la bête.

Il n'avait qu'un seul regret : ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Stiles- qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette forêt, d'ailleurs-. Et de laisser sa cousine seule, aussi. Alors que la gueule à l'odeur de sang s'approchait de son crâne, il entendit un hurlement retentir :

- Non !

Contre attente, le Wolf se retourna, et posa sur Stiles un regard implorant. De ce que Derek vit, il s'était levé, et tendait la main vers eux, comme pour arrêter le temps. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, ses doigts mauves, et son nez avait rougis. Il tremblait, dans son sweet trempé par la brume humide.

Le garçon, tentant de contrôler la boule qui croissait dans son ventre, reprit :

-Lâche le. Il ne te veut aucun mal…

Jetant à Derek un regard incertain, il le vit lui servir un regard rouge de sens. Si, il en voulait à ce tas de poil et de muscle qui le maintenait au sol, et il le paierait cher si il disait le contraire. L'ignorant, Stiles reprit :

-… Enfin je crois. En tout cas, il ne me veut aucun mal.

-Stiles ! Hurla Scott, Tu es un malade ! C'est l'Alpha !

-Non. Tu vois bien que c'est une louve !

-Mais puis ce que je te dis que…

Il fut interrompu par un grognement mécontent. Se tournant, il vit que l'animal était toujours au dessus de Derek, et- à voir ses babines retroussées-, ne semblait pas ravie à l'idée de ne pas le tuer. Bien qu'une partie de son esprit lui hurlait qu'il allait le regretter, le jeune homme déclara :

-Ne le tus pas. Il est gentil.

-Ne m'insulte pas ! Siffla Derek.

L'inconnue, grognant, fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant Derek se relever. Il épousseta sa veste, lançant à la louve un regard meurtrier, avant de demander, voyant que tous le fixaient :

-Quoi ?

-T'as été battu par une fille, cousin, railla Gwen.

-Ça va, toi. Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !

-Je ne me fou pas de ta gueule, je ne fais que mettre en avant les évidences !

-C'est pareil !

Se tournant vers la louve qui le fixait toujours avec haine, il s'exclama :

-Et toi, tu peux te transformer en humaine, qu'on cause un peu ?

-Quoi ? S'enquit elle. On ne peut pas parler comme ça ?

-Non ! Est ce que je suis sous ma forme Alpha, moi ?

-Non, et c'est franchement dommage. Bon, ça vous dérangerait que je me joigne au foutage de gueule ?

Derek ne fut pas du tout réjouis de cette question. Faisant craquer ses doigts, menaçant, il feula :

-Je vais te faire regretter d'être née !

-Tiens, le louveteau s'énerve.

-Ta gueule !

-Ta gueule toi même.

Derek allait se jeter sur elle, toutes griffes dehors, lorsqu'une étrange odeur meubla l'air. Scott, humant le vent qui se déversait sur la clairière comme autant de pointe de glace, poussa un long hurlement avant de s'exclamer :

-A couvert ! Les Argent !

A peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'une pluie métallique s'abattit sur eux. Gwen, protégeant sa nuque, sentit un projectile entrer dans son épaule. Aussitôt, une violente douleur la saisit, la forçant à s'écrouler sur le sol, secouée de spasmes. Scott, quant à lui, reçut une balle dans le ventre, et Derek un carreau d'arbalète dans l'épaule. Alors que la vision de chacun s'obscurcissait, encore faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, la louve sentit une balle s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse.

S'effondrant sur le sol, elle sentit le venin de l'acconyte se rependre dans ses veines à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Se penchant sur sa jambe, elle tenta d'en extraire la balle, sans y arriver. Les contours devinrent flous autour d'elle, la forêt disparue, et il ne resta plus que le visage de Stiles qui, non loin, la fixait avec appréhension, et crainte.

Elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle avait ressentit la même crainte, quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'idée que Derek le dévore. Des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent, des voix retentirent, puis un point noir l'écrasa. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit, puis ne vit plus rien, elle maudit les chasseurs. Et Jane, qui l'avait mise en garde avant qu'elle parte.

Lorsque la troupe revint à elle, chaque tête était douloureuse, et leurs langues avaient la consistance d'un morceau de coton. Scott ne sentait plus la balle dans son ventre, et il devina qu'on lui avait retiré, pour que le garder en vie. De toute évidence, on avait pas fait cela pour son confort, aussi se demanda il qui aurait pus le faire. La réponse fut plutôt simple à trouver. Secouant sa boite crânienne comme un sablier, il grogna :

-Maudits Argent.

-Quoi ? Railla une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas, Ça te fait mal, ce truc ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte d'énormément de chose à la fois. D'abord, qu'on l'avait attaché à un arbre avec une chaine, ensuite que Gwen et Derek étaient au même tronc que lui, et enfin que Stiles n'était plus dans les parages. Il ne sentait son odeur nul part. Tournant la tête, il trouva le loup blanc dont Stiles leur avait parlé. Il était aussi gros que Peter Hale, lors de son règne en tant qu'Alpha. Son pelage immaculé, couvert de sang par endroit, faisait ressortir ses yeux rouges.

Une étrange grimace étirait ses babines, et il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire moqueur. Assit sur son arrière train, le loup était occupé à retirer ce qui semblait être une balle de son flanc. Il sortit de la plaie fumante une balle en argent aplatit sur le sommet. Elle était encore couverte de la couleur ostentatoire de l'acconyte.

Crachant la balle, la créature grogna :

-Ces trucs là, ça fait même pas mal : ça pique juste un peu. En revanche, t'as la tête qui tourne, pire que si t'étais défoncé !

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, murmura il.

-Comme n'importe quel garou qui se respecte.

-Taisez vous !

Levant les yeux, le duo trouva cinq hommes qui, habillés de sombre, parlaient à voix basse. L'un d'eux, ce lui qui avait parlé, avait les tempes grises et les yeux tristes. Une arbalète pendait le long de son pantalon de toile, et Scott ne le reconnu que trop bien :

-Monsieur Argent ?

-Bonsoir Scott. Il est peu tard pour courir dans la forêt, tu ne crois pas ?

-Monsieur Argent, on a rien à voir avec la mort de votre nièce, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer.

-Attend, reprit la louve, Tu le connais ?

L'homme s'approcha de Scott, et vint poser son arbalète sous son menton. Ses yeux luisaient de fureur, comme si il avait soudainement décidé de tous les tuer. C'était certainement ce qui était arrivé, mais il se força à ne pas y penser. Théoriquement, ils n'étaient pas en guerre.

Théoriquement seulement. Plus loin, les quatre hommes avaient allumés un feu, et remuaient des instruments au cœur des braises, comme pour les chauffer. Il ne fallut que deux minutes au jeune homme pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver :

-Vous allez nous torturer, jusqu'à ce qu'on avoua avoir tuer votre nièce ?

-En effet. Cela te conviens ?  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Aboya il.

-Comme si les chasseurs avaient des principes, railla la louve.

Elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle. De toute évidence, elle était habituée à ce genre de situation, ce qui n'était pas ce cas. Se relevant, l'homme se tourna vers le groupe, et s'exclama :

-Alistair, amène moi le fer !

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Un homme maigre, blond, aussi laid qu'un poux et d'une trentaine d'année arriva bientôt, portant à la main un fer au manche fumant. Son gant de cuir cuisait doucement. Le saisissant, monsieur Argent murmura, se penchant sur Scott :

-Alors, vas tu parler maintenant…

Appliquant le bout métallique sur le sweet du lycéen, ils sentirent le tissu bruler. Il termina :

-… ou attendre de bruler, toi aussi ?

-Vous ne me faite pas peur ! S'exclama bravement Scott.

-Ah oui ? Tu as tord, pourtant.

Alors que l'odeur de brulé s'accentuait, le jeune homme sentit Derek et Gwen bouger à côté de lui. La jeune fille, posant sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre, grogna :

-Oh ma tête…

-Vous ne nous tuerez pas, déclara Scott. Si nous sommes encore en vie, c'est que vous avez enlevé les balles de nos corps. Donc, vous avez besoin de nous.

-Mais c'est que tu n'es pas rapide, pour un garou ! Railla la louve.

Le chasseur semblait à deux doigts de lui envoyer le fer brulant dans le museau. Revenant sur Scott, il déclara :

-Je me fiches que tu ais peur de moi, ou non. Je n'ai qu'une seule question à te poser : Qui a tué ma nièce ? Parle !

-Dites moi monsieur Argent, vous savez que nous n'avons pas peur de vous, alors moi aussi j'ai une question à vous poser : est-ce que vous avez peur de nous ?

L'homme éclata de rire, à la surprise des autres chasseurs, toujours massés autour du feu. Remontant le fer vers le visage de Scott, faisant roussir sa peau, un sourire malsain tordit ses lèvres. Grimaçant, il souffla, la lueur amère dans ses yeux se faisant plus insistante :

-Que ce soit clair Scott : je n'ai peur de rien, ni de personne.

-Ah oui ? S'enquit une voix qui éveilla de vague souvenir dans les esprits de la louve et des lycéens.

Aussitôt, une flèche en argent cingla l'air, et vint se planter dans le tronc, le manche entre le fer bouillant et le visage de Scott. Se retournant, sur le point de hurler après Allison, l'homme ne trouva pas sa fille, mais le vide le plus total. La clairière était vide, sinon des crépitements du feu.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau, aussi menaçante que la première fois :

-Et bien vous devriez !

Une seconde flèche traversa l'atmosphère, venant finir sa course sur la main de l'homme. Reflexe obligeant, il lâcha le fer rouge qui s'effondra sur le sol, mettant feu aux quelques branches mortes qui gisaient ça et là. Une tension palpable s'installa, alors qu'un sourire éclairait les lèvres de Derek. Autour du feu, les chasseurs s'étaient levé, saisissant arbalètes, fusils, révolvers et armes diverses.

Chacun cherchait à distinguer la personne qui, cachée dans la pénombre, jouait à Robin des bois. Etait-ce un démon ? Un Loup-garou ? Un chasseur peut être ? Alors que des boules tant dues au stress qu'à la peur les saisissaient, la voix reprit :

-On ne vous a jamais dis qu'avoir peur était un signe de sagesse ? Allons, jetez vos armes.

Aucun n'obéit, ce qui plongea le groupe dans une appréhension grandissante. Scott échangea un regard avec Gwen qui semblait aussi dépitée que lui, alors que la louve prêtait l'oreille, curieuse de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer.

Lorsque les quatre flèches vibrèrent dans l'air, pour venir désarmés les chasseurs, chacun des « poc » qu'elles émettaient en entrant dans la terre gelée étaient accompagné d'un mot ou deux :

-J'ai- Dis- Baissez- Vos armes !

Lorsque plus un objet susceptible de trancher, de tirer ou de bruler ne fut en possession des chasseurs, la voix sembla ravie. Grâce à leur vision-nocturne- comme l'aurait appelée Stiles-, les Loups-garous purent voir une silhouette émerger des bois, ce que les chasseurs ne purent distinguer.

De ce Scott vit, il s'agissait d'une fille. Il n'aurait pas put lui donner d'âge, quoi qu'elle devait aller au lycée. Elle portait un jean, et un blouson bleu avec un col colonel. Une tresse retenait ses mèches brunes ondulées, et de petites canines émergeaient de ses lèvres, formant deux stalactites sur sa peau bronzée. Il ne put ignorer qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux à la fois opaque et translucide que le professeur Lockhart.

L'inconnue portait à la main un arc immense, qu'Allison n'aurait surement pas sut manier. Dans son dos se trouvait un carquois emplit de flèches en argent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-C'est bien. Je suis fière de vous.

-C'est qui celle là ? S'enquit Gwen.

-Je me posais la même question, avoua Scott.

-Une amie, murmura Derek. Enfin, on se connaît depuis un moment. Elle est de notre côté.

-T'as des amies chelou, murmura la louve.

-Bon, reprit l'inconnue, maintenant, vous allez être gentil, et partir en courant. Sinon, je me verrais contrainte d'envoyer des flèches dans vos jolis petits derrière, et ça m'embêterais beaucoup de devoir les laver après.

Bandant son arc, elle prit le père d'Allison en joue, et eut un léger sourire. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée, alors qu'elle déclarait :

-Alors on va jouer à un jeu ! Je compte jusqu'à dix, et à dix, si vous n'êtes pas tous partie, je vous transforme en cactus. Ça vous va ? Génial ! On commence ! Un… Deux… Neuf…

Les chasseurs, suivant son conseil, s'en furent en courant, abandonnant armes, matériel et prisonnier. Seul l'un d'entre eux s'attarda un peu, fixant la jeune fille avec curiosité. Mais il finit toue fois par s'en aller à son tour, laissant l'inconnue baisser son arc.

Derek s'exclama :

-Et bien ! Ne viens pas me dire, après cela, que tu ne soignes pas tes entrées !

-Et toi que tu es capable de te débrouiller tout seul, fit elle rangeant sa flèche dans son carquois.

S'approchant de l'arbre où se trouvait le trio, elle brisa la chaine d'un seul coup de poing. Une fois que les maillons se furent effondrés sur le sol, cliquetant tels des bijoux de grande valeur. Derek tapa dans la main de l'inconnue. Voyant le regard que Scott et Gwen posaient sur elle, l'Alpha fit les présentations :

-Scott, Gwen, voici Bat. Bat, voici Scott et Gwen ma cousine.

-Enchantée, murmura la fille avec un demi sourire.

Elle se tourna vers la louve blanche, qui était couchée sur le sol. Elle posait sur eux un regard rouge d'ennuis :

-Et celle là, Derek ? Je la détache aussi ?

-Pas la peine, grogna elle.

Sans attendre, la créature se leva, et tira un grand coup sur sa chaine, la faisant se rompre. Gwen, écarquillant les yeux, hurla :

-Et tu ne pouvais le faire avant, des fois ?

-Bof… J'avais la flegme. Et j'aurais bien aimé voir l'autre imbécile se faire torturer. Ça aurait pus être fun…

-Tu l'as connais ? Demanda Bat regardant l'Alpha.

-Hum… Plus ou moins. On s'est battu.

-C'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour, ironisa elle. Bon, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, cet Argent ? Tu as mangé l'un des leur… encore ?

Derek eut un petit rire, ce qui surprit Scott. Il savait rire, alors ? Mais il ne le faisait qu'avec les tueuses archère avec des grandes dents… Tout était beaucoup plus clair. Gwen détaillait la nouvelle arrivante avec autant d'intérêt qu'un botaniste une nouvelle sorte d'orchidée.

-Non, promis, j'y suis pour rien.

-Et il espère me faire gober ça, murmura elle avec un sourire.

-Attend, fit Gwen, Est-ce que tu es… Enfin, la chasseuse de chasseur ?

Bat eut un sourire, comme si cette question l'amusait. Elle finit par murmurer, haussant les épaules :

-Homme-chauve-souris, Chasseuse de chasseur, la mort venu d'en haut… On a donné bien des noms à ce que je suis, mais appel moi comme tu veux.

-C'est vrai que tu voles ?

-J'adore comment les Loups-garous demandent ça, avoua elle avec un sourire. On croirait que c'est de la magie.

Se tournant vers la louve, elle darda sur elle un regard aussi blanc que son pelage. Haussant un sourcil, elle demanda :

-Qui es tu ?

-Personne.

-Comment il faut qu'on t'appel, alors ?

-M'appelle pas, ça suffira.

Comprenant par là qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Bat poussa un léger soupir. Gwen, encore sous le choc de se trouver face à un Homme-chauve-souris, - généralement, on n'en parlait que dans les livres-, sentit toute fois l'étrange odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Scott, se dressant, murmura :

-Ça sent bizarre… Mais ce ne sont pas des chasseurs.

-Ce sont des loups, avoua Gwen, mais… Ils sentent fort… Un peu comme Derek le matin…

-Gwen !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Attend…

Elle resta songeuse un instant, avant d'humer à nouveau l'air. Grimaçant, elle murmura :

-Ce sont des Alpha. Une dizaine.

-Derek ! Aboya Bat montrant les dents, Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?!

-Alors là, jurer, j'y suis pour rien.

-Non, murmura la louve, en revanche, j'y suis pour quelques chose…

Gwen, Scott, Derek et Bat posèrent sur elle un regard désolé. Qu'avait elle fait ? Etait-ce la meute Wolf ? Derek, se métamorphosant, grogna :

-Tenez vous prêt. Tu les connais ?

-Plus ou moins. Si je te dis qu'ils sont très superstitieux, tu me crois ?

-C'est à propos de la légende de la louve blanche ? Demanda Gwen.

-Oui.

Scott, se métamorphosant à son tour, maudit son esprit réduit. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas connaître tout sur les Loups-garous, comme Derek et Gwen ? Même Stiles en savait plus que lui. Il poussa un soupir, avant de demander :

-C'est quoi cette histoire de louve blanche ?

-Tiens, le petit nouveau n'est pas au courant ? S'enquit la fille noire et verte. Bon, je t'explique… Une vieille légende raconte que si un alpha se couvre du sang d'une louve blanche, sa force en sera centuplée…

-Et c'est vrai ?

-Personne n'a encore put le vérifier, avoua la louve.

Elle montra les dents, comme pour menacer le danger imminent. Grognant, elle murmura :

-Et je ne compte pas les laisser faire !

-Bat, murmura Derek, Je crois qu'on aura besoin d'un coup de main.

-Moi ? Tuer un loup-garou ? Ce serait contraire à toutes les lois que je me suis fixée. Je ne suis pas de la partie, désolée.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, reprit l'Alpha. J'ai dis qu'on aurait BESOIN de toi.

-Dans ce cas, c'est différent. Je peux peut être vous donner un coup de main, mais je ne tuerai personne.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de bander son arc. Gwen se transforma, montrant les crocs, et Scott, convaincu, murmura :

-On va y arriver.

Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur le loup-garou qui dévala la colline arborée. Il avait les poils blonds, portait un blouson en cuir et un jean troué par ses diverses chutes. Scott et Derek jurèrent en cœur :

-Et merde. C'est Jackson.

-Qui ça ? S'étonna Gwen.

-Oh non… grogna Bat… pas lui. Je l'immobilise, ou on le laisse courir ?

-Laisse le courir, murmura Derek.

-Tu es cruel.

Elle ne fit pourtant rien. Lorsque Jackson arriva à leur hauteur, il était en sueur et tremblait de peur. Cela amusa Scott. Venant se cacher derrière Derek, il émit un couinement plaintif. Il se reprit presque aussitôt, et se redressa, comme pour impressionner la troupe.  
Son regard s'attarda longuement sur Bat, mais plus longuement encore sur Gwen. Il semblait tout simplement ne plus pouvoir la lâcher des yeux. Derek le rappela à l'ordre :

-Jackson !

-Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne me croiras jamais ! S'exclama le blond. J'étais en pleine transformation, genre un truc au summum de la classe, je cassais vraiment la baraque. Et là, une troupe de tarés est arrivé, toutes griffes dehors. Je n'ai rien fais pour les mettre en colère, ni rien, mais… Ils son tous dingues ! J'ai bien essayer de les arrêter, j'en ai même tuer…-il lança une œillade à Gwen, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le regardait encore-… une bonne dizaine. Mais ils sont trop nombreux… Alors je pense que, si on s'y met tous ensemble, on peut les vaincre. Mais attention McCall : tu fais pas le poids face à eux.

Se tournant vers Bat et Gwen, il assura :

-Et vous non plus. La brune, reste derrière moi, je suis assez puissant pour te protéger. Et toi… Comment tu t'appels ?

-Ne m'appel pas, simplifia Bat.

-Et moi c'est Gwen.

-Bon, restez derrière moi.

-Et moi ? Grogna la louve blanche avec ironie, Tu vas me protéger aussi ?

-Euh…

Jackson, posant un regard sur la créature, sembla surprit, et chacun le vit avaler difficilement sa salive. Bien que cela amusa Scott et Derek plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, ils se mirent en position, et attendirent une minute environ avant que des hurlements ne se fassent entendre. Soudain, à la lisière de la forêt vingt yeux rouges s'allumèrent dans la pénombre.

Un grognement sourd ronronna depuis les arbres. Derek, sortant ses griffes, déclara :

-On y va.

-On n'attend pas pour se défendre ? S'étonna Scott.

-Pour citer un personnage que j'adore, fit la louve blanche, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque !

-Mais, il nous faudrait peut être un plan pour attaquer… Commença Jackson.

-… J'en ai un, avoua Bat…

Tirant une flèche, ils entendirent un aboiement plaintif. Lorsqu'elle rechargea son arc, ce fut avec un sourire :

-… On attaque.

Sans un mot de plus, Gwen, Scott, Derek et la louve blanche se dirigèrent vers la lisière, alors que des flèches en argent cinglaient le ciel. La meute, grognant, se lança vers eux à une vitesse phénoménale. Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, le choc fut tellement violent que Gwen et Scott allèrent percuter des arbres, en même temps que les Alpha qui les avaient percuté.

Jackson- sortant de la rêverie dans laquelle Gwen l'avait plongé-, se jeta à son tour sur la troupe, mais fut balayé d'un simple coup de griffe. Il vint percuter un arbre, alors que la louve blanche, sale du sang des deux alphas qu'elle venait d'égorger, raillait :

-Attention, voilà l'homme de la situation !

-J'aurai jamais crus dire ça un jour, avoua Bat clouant un alpha à un arbre par le poignet, mais il existe un loup-garou pitoyable dans ce monde !

Derek, se jetant sur un homme, lui écrasa la boite crânienne avec une seule main, alors que Gwen enfonçait ses griffes dans le ventre d'une femme. Très vite, le sang imbiba la terre, coula entre les feuilles, et mouilla les doigts et les gueules des Loups-garous. Lorsque plus aucun alpha-sinon Derek et la louve blanche-, ne bougea, Bat abaissa son arc :

-Eh bah, soupira elle, quel carnage.

-J'aurais pus tous les avoir, tu sais, murmura Jackson se tournant vers Gwen, mais tu vois, je préférai laisser un peu de fierté à Derek et Scott… Par ce qu'à côté de moi, ils sont tellement faible et insignifiant que…

-… Tu dois veiller sur eux. Je comprends, fit elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

La louve eut un sourire ironique. Posant sur Derek un regard amusé, elle demanda :

-Vous cherchiez l'Alpha meurtrier ?

-Oui, avoua il.

-Vous ne le trouverez surement pas ici, murmura elle. Il sent tellement fort que même l'imbécile qui est arrivé à la bourre pourrait le pister.

-Je ne sens rien.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je vous le dis.

Elle s'éloigna en quelques bonds, laissant le groupe au milieux des cadavres. Elle lança un hurlement lugubre, auquel un hurlement plus profond encore répondit. Posant un dernier regard à la troupe, elle s'exclama :

-A plus !

-Eh ! L'arrêta Scott. Attend… Comment faut il qu'on t'appel ?

-Trouvez moi un nom, ironisa elle. Par ce que vous ne connaitrez jamais le vrai ! Bon, allez, à plus les nabots !

A ces mots, elle s'en fut à une vitesse inimaginable, laissant Derek comme seul Alpha dans la bande. Scott, la regardant s'éloigner, songea que sous sa forme humaine, cette fille devait avoir une force et une beauté peu commune. Il aurait aimé la rencontrer. Peut être.

Baissant les yeux, ses yeux tombèrent accidentellement sur le cadran de sa montre. Il eut un haut-le-corps. Il était déjà vingt trois heures ? Le docteur Deaton allait tout simplement l'occire. Sans attendre, il s'exclama :

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis en retard !

-Gwen, rentre, ordonna Derek.

-Pour qui tu te prends, pour me donner des ordres ? Tu as vu les corps dont on a à s'occuper ? On en a pour un moment. Même si certain se sont enfuis…

-Gwen, j'ai dis rentre.

-Et moi je te dis Fuck ! Je reste !

Jackson, lançant une œillade aux corps qui s'entassaient sur le sol, couvert de sang et d'éclat d'os, sentit son estomac se retourner. Il n'était pas fait pour combattre.

Déglutissant avec peine, il déclara :

-Pas envie de puer le cadavre.

-Je ne devrais pas enterrer des garous, murmura Bat, en principe. Mais en principe seulement. On commence par où ?

Scott ne le sut pas, et s'en fut à travers les bois, vers le cabinet vétérinaire. Il arrivait rarement en retard de plus de deux minutes, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il dépassait l'heure. Lorsqu'il arriva en vu du bâtiment de brique rouge, il se réjouit que les lumières soient encore allumé.

Il ne remarqua même pas la bicyclette argentée qui, contre le mur, luisait à la lumière de la Lune.

Pendant ce temps, la louve blanche courait à perdre haleine. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sale card d'heure, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord par ce que sn frère allait lui en vouloir, ensuite par ce que Jane ne la laisserait jamais tranquille, et ensuite par ce que ses deux colocataires- Pyro et Yama- allaient vouloir qu'elle leur raconte tout, dans les moindres détails. Sautant un sentier, elle atterrit non loin d'un immense arbre aux branches courbées comme des bras suppliant.

Elle allait reprendre sa course effrénée, lorsqu'une étrange odeur lui parvint. Humant l'air, il lui fallut quelques centièmes de secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur d'un homme. Reniflant, elle se reprit : pas un homme un ado.

Suivant la piste, elle arriva entre les énormes racines de l'arbre, et s'apprêtait à dévorer ce malheureux, lorsqu'une vision la retint. Reculant d'un bond, il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre, et réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Avançant à nouveau- griffes et dents cachées-, elle eut la confirmation de sa première vision.

Allongé entre les racines, peloté dans son sweet rouge, Stiles avait une vague teinte bleu. Il tirait presque sur le mauve. Une fine vapeur sortait de ses lèvres et, entre ses doigts rendus verts par le froid, son téléphone tremblait. Incrédule, elle le regarda entrouvrir les yeux, et les poser sur elle. Il y luisait quelque chose qui lui fit pitié. Etait-ce la faiblesse ? Ou bien le soulagement qui y brillait ?

Bien qu'elle ne se le serait jamais avouer, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la seconde option. Les lèvres du garçon remuèrent, et elle l'entendit murmurer, avec à peine plus de force que si un agonisant avait parlé :

-Je savais que je ne t'avais pas imaginé… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Deux fois… Va falloir que je te sauve, moi aussi…

Elle eut envie de rire, mais se retint. S'approchant du garçon, elle lui donna un brusque coup de museau, comme pour le remuer. Mais il ne se leva pas, apparemment trop gelé pour cela.

Comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il reprit :

-Comment on dit « merci » en loup-garou ?

Elle poussa un long soupir, avant d'attraper la capuche de son sweet avec ses dents, et de jeter Stiles sur son dos. Dés qu'il eut touché sa peau, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui avait mit un glaçon dans un tee-shirt. Il passa ses doigts enflés et glacés dans son pelage, et resserra sa poigne sur deux touffes de ses poils immaculés, parfois couvert de sang.

Alors qu'elle avançait doucement, bien décider à ne pas le laisser là, elle l'entendit demander :

-On va où ?

-Quelque part où tu n'auras pas froid.

-Tu es mon ange gardien ?

-M'insulte pas, petit.

Elle reprit son voyage- trottinant cette fois-, et réalisa que le card d'heure qu'elle allait passer allait être bien plus abominable qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Ni Jane, ni Jared, n'allait aimer qu'elle ramène de la nourriture à la maison. Même congeler.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le maison blanche qui luisait entre les sapins, Stiles s'était endormit, se réchauffant doucement contre son corps brulant. Prenant son courage à deux poings, elle pria pour ne pas tuer. Ou pour ne tuer personne, ce qui revenait au même. Elle descendit la colline jusqu'à la maison, et poussa le battant de fer de la grille d'entré avec son museau.

Pénétrant dans la cours pleine de gravillons où une dizaine de voiture de marques dormaient, recouvertes par des bâches sombres, elle marcha jusqu'à la petite porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle reprit sa forme humaine, et ne se trouva habillé que d'un bandeau de tissus rouge couvert de motifs tribaux.  
Si quelqu'un était arrivé, il aurait très certainement trouvé étrange de voir une fille dehors dans le froid, pied nue, portant sur la poitrine le tatouage d'une patte de loup, sur le bras un crâne et en tenue si légère, portant un jeune homme glacé dans ses bras. Et pourtant, songea elle, elle ne trouvait pas cela surprenant du tout.

Scott, penché sur la patte brisée d'un berger allemand, le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Poussant un soupir, il s'exclama :

-Mais arrêtent de bouger ! Comment veux tu que je te soigne, sinon ?

L'animal un bref grognement, signe qu'il n'y était pour rien. Grommelant, le lycéen promena son regard dans la pièce, cherchant un carton de pansement qu'il se souvenait avoir ranger la semaine passée. Il passa d'abord en revue les murs rouges, puis les placards en fer blanc, jusqu'à la table de soin argentée où le berger allemand était allongé.

Il finit par se souvenir l'avoir déposé dans la réserve. Intimant l'ordre au chien de ne pas bouger, il quitta la pièce, gagnant l'accueil où le docteur Deaton était plongé dans un nombre incalculable de contre rendu. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt, ce qui contrasté avec son sérieux habituel.

Lorsqu'il poussa la petite porte jaune, Scott l'entendit demander :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas, murmura il. Il n'y a plus de pansement, voilà tout.

-Ah, fit l'homme retirant ses lunettes pour masser ses yeux fatigués. Tant mieux.

Il ouvrit le battant, qui grinça légèrement, avant de se faire la réflexion que, le lendemain, il parle à Allison. Non du fait que son père ait faillit le torturer, mais qu'un nombre aussi important de chasseur soit soudainement arrivé. Comment était-ce possible ? Les Argent avaient-ils une famille aussi nombreuse ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un subterfuge pour les impressionner ?

Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Soudain, la voix du vétérinaire s'éleva à nouveau :

-Dis moi Scott, ton retard a un lien avec le sang sur tes vêtements ?

-Possible, avoua il se tournant vers l'homme. Nous avons rencontré une troupe d'alpha et…

-Ah ! Rentrée ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Scott, incrédule, réalisa qu'il connaissait cette voix. Se retournant, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en trouvant Bat qui, arc au poing, s'étirait comme un chat après une sieste. Se tournant vers le docteur Deaton, elle s'exclama :

-Bonsoir !

-Tu es en retard ! Fit il.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas me faire la morale. J'aidais Derek à se débarrasser des corps de certain alpha…  
-Dis moi, tu n'étais pas sensé « Protéger chaque Loup-garou, qu'il soit ami, ennemi ou rien pour toi » ?

-Si, murmura elle haussant les épaules, mais je n'en ai tué aucun. Je n'ai fais que les enterrer.

-Et tu espères me faire gober ça ?

-Je pourrais te le hacher menu avant, mais ça me fatiguerait, finit elle retirant son carquois.

Jetant celui ci sur une de ses épaules, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, laissant apparaître d'autant mieux ses canines trop pointues. Elle fit par la suite craquer chacun de ses doigts, puis demanda :

-Il reste du diner, ou tu as tout mangé ?

-Soupe de lentille, dans la casserole. Je t'attendais pour commencer.

-Alors ça, c'est gentil.

Pour la première fois, elle se tourna vers Scott, et il réalisa seulement à quel point elle ressemblait au professeur Lockhart. Ils avaient en commun non seulement leur sens de l'humour désastreux, mais aussi leurs yeux, la couleur de leur peau et la finesse de leurs traits. On aurait presque put affirmer qu'ils étaient de la même famille.

Sauf que l'un était potentiellement un alpha enragé, et l'autre un chasseur-de-chasseur. Il devait se méfier d'un, et faire confiance à l'autre. Avec un sourire, elle demanda, posant ses poings sur ses hanches :

-Tu restes diner, Scott ?

-Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura il. Tu sais, pour demain, je dois préparer un peu « Dracula », et je ne l'ai même pas ouvert, alors… 

La jeune fille partit d'un grand rire. Elle semblait se moquer de lui. Elle le fixa un moment, amusée, avant de s'exclamer :

-Je le sais bien ! Seulement, le professeur Lockhart a l'air assez sympa, et on a qu'à bosser tout les deux. De toute manière, on mettra quoi... Dix minutes à le lire, ce livre !

-Bat, l'interrompit le docteur Deaton, Tout le monde ne lit pas aussi vite que toi.

Cette information sembla contrarier la jeune fille. Grimaçant, elle resta songeuse un instant, ses yeux opaques soudain animés par des centaines de minuscules explosions, comme si ma seconde guerre mondiale se déroulait dans son esprit.

Elle murmura, songeuse :

-Alora, viissada stranice for quelqu'un normalny…

-Bat, la reprit à nouveau le médecin.

-Ah oui, pardon Scott. Je réfléchissais. J'ai juste dit « Alors, cinq cent pages pour quelqu'un de normal ».

-Ah… Murmura le lycéen incrédule, fixant la jeune fille comme si il lui était poussé des cornes. Et en quelle langue ?

-En six, avoua elle alors que le rouge lui montait en joues. Italien, estonien, suédois, anglais, français et polonais. Ne fait pas attention. Je cherchais à estimer le temps que quelqu'un de normal mettrait à lire Dracula… Deux jours ?

-C'est à peu près ça, fit l'homme.

-Mais on s'en fiche, je te passerai mon devoir ! S'il te plait, reste. Alan cuisine toujours pour un régiment, et il doit rester des mûres dans le frigo… Allez, dis oui. S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

-Bat, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'aimerai bien, mais je dois vraiment travailler, et…

-C'est la pleine lune, lui rappela elle. Si tu restes, tu pourras peut être espérer ne pas finir dévorer par la louve blanche !

Il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Toute fois, il tenait vraiment à étudier « Dracula » pour donner au professeur Lockhart une bonne image de lui. Aussi, à contre cœur, refusa-t-il une dernière fois :

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais tu ne connais pas mon professeur et…

-Le professeur Lockhart ? Un peu que je le connais ! On est dans la même classe, je te rappel !

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Lui ? Il était dans la même classe que cette fille ? Non, impossible. Il l'aurait déjà remarqué, sinon. Avec un sourire, Bat conclut :

-Si je te dis qu'au lycée, on m'appel Väktare Kväll, tu restes ?


End file.
